


Sterling ; Draco Malfoy

by Stylesobsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 46,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesobsession/pseuds/Stylesobsession
Summary: "You don't have to do this.""You don't know what it's like. I have no choice.""Yes you do."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**● THIS STORY MOSTLY FOLLOWS THE ORIGINAL PLOT THERE HAS BEEN CHANGES**

**● I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I DO OWN IS SAHARA** **, POMONA** **AND IVORY**

**● THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE ROUGH LANGUAGE AND ROUGH SCENES THAT SOME READERS MAY FIND DISTURBING**

**● I DO NOT SUPPORT TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS AND THIS IS NOT WRITTEN TO ROMANTICISE IT. EVERYTHING IS FICTION AND NO ONE SHOULD READ THIS STORY AND THINK THE TOXICITY IS OKAY**

**● ALL CREDIT OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE WORLD GOES TO J.K. ROWLING**


	2. Year 1

On July 22nd of 1991, I turned eleven and as any other child of the magical world, I was thrilled and overly excited.

My name is Sahara Marine Sterling, daughter of Badger and Marine Sterling. I was raised in the muggle world, making me an expert in muggles if I say so myself.

When a child of the magical world turns eleven, they get their letter. Their letter to attend a magical school and the school you attend depends on where you live.

There is the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the citizens of France, Spain, Portugal, The Netherlands, Luxembourg and Belgium. Then there's the Castelobruxo school for people all over South America, Durmstrang Institute for people in Eastern Europe even though they accept International students. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is for people in the North America, Koldovstoretz is for people in Russia, Mahoutokoro School of Magic is for the Japanese people, Uagadou School of Magic is for people all over Africa and finally there is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for people in Scotland, England, Ireland, North Ireland and Wales.

Now, I was raised in London so I belong in Hogwarts. I have waited all my life to finally receive that letter and this morning, it sat on the table by my chair around the breakfast table. Mum and dad were waiting excitingly for me to open and read it to them while my brothers were just busy eating.

"Dear Miss Sterling." I read out loud. "We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on first of September. We await your owl by no later than thirty-first of July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall."

And only a little over a week later, I walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, my brothers having left me to find my own compartment. I came to one where there sat two boys. They looked friendly so I slid open the door and they all looked at me.

"Can I sit here? All the compartments are full and my brothers left me."

"Of course." the boy with glasses said and I let out a relived sigh as I sat down on the bench across from them.

"Are you doing magic?" I asked, watching the wand in the red-haired boys hand.

"It isn't going very well." he said, scrunching up his face. "Tried to turn Scrabbers yellow."

"Oh well that's okay. You just need to practice." I said with a smile. "My name is Sahara Sterling."

I looked at the boy with the round glasses, realising who he was. "Harry Potter. Oh I've read so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He didn't get to say anything before I looked at the red-headed boy, my smile growing. "And you must be a Weasley with that red hair."

"Yeah." he said, sounding very sad about it. "You don't have to like me. No one likes a Weasley."

"I've got no idea what you're talking about." I said. "I've heard about your family. I believe my father is a very close friend to yours. Oh how I wish I had a big family. I'm stuck with two brothers who basically hate me."

And so on that very day I made friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. When we arrived at Hogwarts, the gamekeeper Hagrid led all the first-year student to the castle in boats through the canal and on the castle we were greeted by professor McGonagall.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she said before she turned around, leaving all the first-year students on the staircase.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." a voice spoke, causing us to look at a small chubby boy with so much wax in his blonde hair that it was brushed back and stayed there. His eyes were grey and he had an evil smirk on his face. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The crowd started to whisper and the evil looking boy then nodded towards two boys to each of his sides. "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

He walked over in front of Harry. "And I'm Malfoy... _Draco_ Malfoy."

Ron snickered at his name, causing the boy Draco to look at him which shut him up. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." he said, looking at Harry again and I placed a hand on Ron's shoulder to comfort him. "Well soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco extended his hand but Harry just looked at it before looking at him again.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he said and Draco glared at him before professor McGonagall returned, smacked Draco on the shoulder with a paper and Draco sent Harry a last glare.

"We're ready for you now." professor McGonagall said before leading the way into the great hall that I had seen pictures of in books. Four long tables, each representing a house, loads of kids sitting by each of them as well as floating candles and the roof looked like the sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling." a girl with big frizzy hair said from behind us. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A history."

"All right, will you wait along here, please?" Professor McGonagall said as she stopped by the steps that lead up to where the teachers were sitting. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore stood up from the main table, looking out over the great hall.

"I have a few start of the term notices I wish to announce." he said. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Thank you."

Harry, Ron and I looked at each other with confused eyes and raised eyebrows.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said as she placed herself beside a chair that had a hat on it. The famous sorting hat. "Hermione Granger."

The girl with the big frizzy hair pushed through the crowd, mumbling something to herself as she walked up and sat in the chair. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and everyone waited.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron told Harry and I and we both nodded in agreement.

"Ah, right then...hmm..right. Okay...Gryffindor!" the hat boomed and the Gryffindor table started cheering as Hermione joined them.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall spoke and the evil looking boy pushed people away so he could walk up and take a seat.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled without even being placed properly on Draco's head.

A girl named Susan Bones got sorted into Hufflepuff and then Ron's named was called. He gulped but then walked up and sat in the chair, looking as scared as ever.

"Ah! Another Weasley." the hat said. "I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and Ron walked down to the table with a smile and was greeted by his brothers.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called and Harry looked up, looked at me and then walked up and sat in the chair.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling someone that the hat apparently heard. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well if you're sure...better be...Gryffindor."

Once again the Gryffindor table cheered, probably thrilled to have Harry Potter himself in their house. Harry smiled with relief as he found his way down to the table.

"Sahara Sterling!"

Oh, my turn. I walked up the steps and sat down in the chair, looking out at the great hall as the hat was placed on my head.

"Would you look at that." the sorting hat said. "Full bloodline of Gryffindor. Daughter of Marine Sterling. Hmm, let me think...Gryffindor!"

I couldn't help but smile widely and walked down to the cheering table, receiving a hug from each Ron and Harry before we sat down.

Later that night we were shown the Gryffindor common room by our prefect Percy Weasley and that was only the beginning of my education at Hogwarts.


	3. Year 2

"Let me introduce you to your new defence against dark arts teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the dark force defence league and five times winner of witch weekly's most-charming-smile award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the bandana banshee by _smiling_ at her."

Professor Lockhart stopped talking, probably awaiting laughter but instead he got some faint smiles from people around the class.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done." Professor Lockhart said. "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in.."

He began to circular papers and I looked at the question with a frown on my face.

"Look at these questions." I heard Ron whisper to Harry. "They're all about _him."_

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour." Harry read. "What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?"

"These questions are ridiculous." I whispered, leaning forward as they sat by the table in front of me. The boys looked at me, both agreeing.

"You have thirty minutes." Professor Lockhart spoke. "Start...now!"

After the test, Professor Lockhart looked through them as he gathered them. "Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favourite colour is lilac. But Miss Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care products. Good girl."

Hermione who sat beside me beamed, obviously happy that he had praised her. I don't know why all the girls are so crazy about Professor Lockhart. Sure, he's a famous author who's done incredible things but I don't think he's _that_ special.

"Now, be warned!" Professor Lockhart shouted, his expression darkening. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here..."

He turned around slowly towards the cage. "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them."

Neville moved backwards in the crowd, his face paler than ever but Harry, Ron and I stepped forwards. Professor Lockhart pulled off the cover. Inside the cage was several electric blue creatures. They were about eight inches tall with pointed faces and wings. They rattled the bars and pulled bizarre faces at all of us.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Professor Lockhart nodded.

Seamus broke out into laughter, making professor Lockhart turn towards him. "Laugh if you will, Mr Finnegan, but Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!"

Professor Lockhart flung open the cage. The pixies run out, spraying students with ink bottles, breaking beakers and shredding books. Two of them grabbed Neville by the ears, lifted him up into the air and began to circle him around the ceiling.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies." Lockhart said, moving his wand around. _"Peskipiski Pesternomi."_

The spell did absolutely nothing and one of the pixies made a face and grabbed Lockhart's wand, throwing it out of the window.

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." Lockhart told Hermione, Ron, Harry and I before hurrying out of the room along with all the other students.

A pixie nipped at Ron's ear, making him swat it away. "What do we do now?"

I raised my wand. _"Immobilus!"_

The pixies froze in mid air and Neville fell onto Lockhart's desk, shaken but unhurt. He looked at me. "Why is it always me?"

A few days later we were gathered in the quidditch stadium where the Gryffindor quidditch team had to practice and Ron, Hermione and I were going to watch.

"I spend the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!" Wood said before squinting his eyes as he saw something. "What the...I don't believe it."

Crossing the courtyard from the other side were seven boys in green robes. The Slytherin team and they were all carrying broomsticks. As the lead was Marcus Flint, Slytherin captain.

"Uh-oh." Ron whispered. "I smell trouble."

"Clear out Flint!" Wood shouted. "I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today!"

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Marcus replied.

Wood snatched the note from Marcus Flint's hand and read it while Ron, Hermione and I stood up to join the Gryffindor team.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new seeker." Wood read before looking up. "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

The group stepped aside, revealing Draco Malfoy as he stepped forward with an evil smirk on his face.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"That's right." Malfoy smirked. "And that's not all that's new this year."

The Slytherin's held our their broomsticks. They were shining and were completely new. Nimbus 2001.

"Those are Nimbus two-thousand-ones." Ron said.

"A generous gift from Draco's father." Flint said.

"That's right Weasley." Malfoy said. "You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said, earning a glare from Malfoy.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Everyone on the Gryffindor team looked shocked and suddenly Fred and George flew for Draco's throat but were held back by Wood. "Save it for the match."

"You'll pay for that one,Malfoy." Ron said, whipping out his wand, pointing it at him. "Eat slugs!"

A bolt of green light scissored out the wrong end, hitting Ron himself. He dropped to the grass and Hermione ran to him.

"Ron! Say something!"

Ron opened his mouth but instead of words, it was slugs falling out of his mouth. The Slytherin teamed broke into a laughter and Colin, the boy who photographs for the newspaper, hurried over, asking for Hermione to hold him still.

"Let's take him to Hagrid." Harry said, looking between Hermione and I. "He'll know what to do."

They helped Ron up and helped him towards Hagrid's hut but I stayed behind, turning to look at Draco who sent me a sassy look, challenging me.

I pulled out my wand, pointing it at him and walked closer until it was in contact with his throat.

"Are you gonna try the same as the Weasley?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Be careful you don't backfire."

"Rictusempra!" I said and Malfoy fell back, laughing uncontrollably. The tickling spell is never fun for anyone. I turned around on my feet and followed my friends down to Hagrid's hut so I could tell them all about what I just did.


	4. Year 3

Over the summer, I had changed a lot. My body had gotten slimmer with curves starting to show. Mum bought me my first bra and she told dad all about it which was really awkward for me. My hair had grown longer and was darker now. I've also started to wear makeup. Just a little blush on my cheeks and some mascara and lipgloss. I'm not allowed to wear more than that.

When summer ended, I found myself on the Hogwarts Express with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We looked around for an empty compartment and then ended up deciding to sit in the one with a sleeping man who had a jacket covering his face.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked as we all sat down.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione spoke.

"You know everything. How is it she knows everything?"

"It's on his case." I said, pointing up at the suitcase.

"Is he really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be." I shrugged. "Why? What is it Harry?"

"Close the door." he said and Ron leaned over to close it. Ron, Hermione and I exchanged curious looks before all focusing on Harry.

Later that evening when we were still on the train, it was quite dark out. The clouds were dark and it poured down. We all stared at Harry. Our faces were only lit up by the small lights in the compartment.

"Let me get this straight." Ron said. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yes."

"But they'll catch Blake, won't they?" Hermione asked. "I mean...eventually?"

"They have to." I said.

"Sure." Ron nodded. "Of course. No one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's raving, murderous lunatic...

As he were talking, the compartment rattled and the lanterns flickered. The train shook and slowed down before it fully stopped. Hermione slid down the seat, pinning Ron against the window. They exchanged an awkward glance and then Hermione slid to the other side of the seat, glancing at her watch with a frown.

"Why're we stopping?" she asked. "We can't be there yet..."

I stood up and slid open the door, taking a peak outside and apparently a lot other student had the same idea. Suddenly the train jerked and I fell back onto the seat, my shoulder hitting Hermione and she placed a hand on my back to support me.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Steam left Ron's mouth as if it was winter but it had gotten pretty cold in here.

"Dunno." I said. "Maybe we're broken down."

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"There's something moving out there." Ron squeaked. "I think... people are coming onboard."

I frowned at his statement and hurried over to the window, looking outside. "I don't see anything."

The train jerked again and the window under my fingers started to vibrate. "Bloody hell, what is happening?"

A soft cackling started filling the train and suddenly the professor jumped up, looking tired but alert, holding his wand in his hand.

"Don't. Move." he whispered, pointing the wand at the door.

A slimy and scabbed hand. A hand that looked dead, slid open the compartment door and a black cloaked figure moved inside. It moved towards Harry. His mouth opened and a weird bright light left it. Professor Lupin pointed the wand at the creature, shouting someone and as Harry collapsed on the seat, his glasses falling to the floor, the figure disappeared.

A few seconds passed and Harry woke up with a gasp, blinking as he tried to understand what just happened. I didn't even fully understand what just happened.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked and Ron handed him his glasses. Harry thanked him, put them on and sat up, looking confused.

Professor Lupin broke a piece of a chocolate bar he had pulled out of his bag and handed it to Harry. "Chocolate. Eat. I'll help."

"What was that... that thing?" Harry asked.

"A dementor." Professor Lupin said. "One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now."

"It was searching the train, Harry." Hermione said when he frowned in confusion. "For Sirius Black."

"I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." Lupin said, handing Harry the rest of the chocolate. "Eat. It'll help."

Later that night when we were sitting at the Gryffindor table, we found out that everyone knew about what happened in our compartment.

"Potter, Potter!" Draco called from the Slytherin table, causing all four of us to turn and look at him. "Is it true that you fainted? I mean, you _actually_ fainted?"

At the same time as he spoke, another Slytherin next to Draco mimicked the action of fainting and I sent them both a glare.

"Shut up Malfoy." I said, turning both Harry and I around, our backs facing the Slytherins again.

A few days after that horrible night, we were walking down to Hagrid's hud where he was gonna teach us _care of magical creatures._

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me!"

He led everyone towards a small paddock nearby the forbidden forrest. In the paddock there was a freestanding iron rack with dead ferrets hanging from it and close to it was a pumpkin patch.

"Gather around!" Hagrid called. "Find yourself a spot. That's it. Now first thing yeh'll want you to do is open your books."

"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked, making me shoot him a glance as I ran two fingers down the spine of my book, making it purr and then I could open it without trouble.

"Crikey. Didn't yeh know? All yeh've got to do is stroke them. Look.."

Hagrid took Hermione's book to show how it was done and Draco followed his action.

"Right then. Yeh've got your books and now yeh need the magical creatures. Right. So...I'll...I'll go and get them."

He disappeared into the trees and Draco shook his head, turning to Crabbe and Goyle. "God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said, approaching Draco after I tried to keep him back but failed.

Draco and his friends all cooed in a mocking way and Draco handed his bag to Crabbe before approaching Harry as well. Then he stepped back, looking into the air with a horrified facial expression, pointing. "D-Dementor, Dementor."

Everyone, including myself turned to look and it became obvious that he had joked when he and the Slytherins started laughing. Us Gryffindors turned back to look at him as he and his friends pulled up the hood of their robes, waving their fingers while cooing as if they were ghosts.

"Just ignore him." I said, pulling Harry away from him and then Draco winked at me in his usual sassy way and I scrunched my face up in disgust.


	5. Year 4

A few days after coming home from Hogwarts I had my first menstruation cycle. Running to my mum in the middle of the night to get pads without my dad finding out was the most difficult thing I had ever done. This summer my oldest brother Emory also moved to Romania to study dragons alongside Charlie Weasley.

This year was gonna be exciting. I now had History of Magic on my schedule and to me that was the most exciting class besides charms.

I was currently walking down the corridor where the library was at. I just got out of potions class and my friends had run of on another adventure but I had said no when they asked if I wanted to come. I could use some time on studying. When I turned the corner to the doors that led to the library, I stopped in my tracks, looking at Draco who was leaning against his hand on the wall, blocking the way through the door.

"Where do you think you're going, huh Sterling?"

Draco changed a lot from our second year to the third. His hair was no longer pushed back by the big amount of hair wax and the hair was parted on his right side and he sort of had bangs. From year three to year four he looked more mature. He was a lot taller but he had also gotten a lot more annoying.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy."

I tried to walk past him but he stepped out in front of me and kept blocking my way as I kept trying to get past.

"I need to have a little chat with you." he said, tilting his head, still wearing that stupid smirk on his face. He took a step closer to me and I backed but hit two bodies that turned out to be Blaise and some other random Slytherin I didn't know the name of. Draco tucked at my tie, pulling me closer and I felt him press his wand to my throat. "Remember this? Two years ago I was in your position right now with a wand to my throat. You used magic on me, Sterling."

"Two years ago." I confirmed. "Can't seriously still be mad about that."

"I'm not mad." he shrugged. "But I have been finding a way to get revenge ever since and it's not exactly easy to find you without your little friend group."

"Sounds like you're mad to me." I said. "You've gone bloody insane."

"When have I ever been sane?" he chuckled, stepping aside and at the same time I felt my arms getting grabbed. I was led into the library which was empty of people except one blonde girl sitting by a table with her feet up. Even the librarian wasn't here.

I was forced down in a chair as Draco closed the door and as I tried to get out of the chair, Draco pointed his wand at me. "Incarcerous!"

A rope flew out of his wand, wrapping around my arms and my waist at the same time, tying me to the chair.

"Draco what are you doing?" the girl sighed, making him jump as he looked back at her.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Invisible cloak. I needed to see what you were up to. Now, who is this poor girl and why have you basically kidnapped her?"

"Kidnapped?" Draco scoffed. "Haven't kidnapped anyone. She was on her way in here. We just...helped her."

"Let her go, Draco."

"Yeah, let me go, _Draco."_ I agreed, trying to get myself out of the ropes but Blaise placed a hand on each my shoulders, holding me back in the chair.

"I am so sorry about my brother." the girl said, approaching me but suddenly the guy from Slytherin I didn't know the name of, grabbed her and kept her from coming any closer.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to fight her way out of his arms. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tell Adrian to let go of me, right now!"

"No can do sis." Draco said, nodding towards the Adrian guy who then forced the girl into a chair and Draco did the same spell on her, making rope tie her up as well.

"Sis?" I asked.

"Draco is my ridiculous excuse of a brother." the girl said. "I'm Ivory. We're twins."

"Ivory!" Draco exclaimed. "Quiet!"

"Make me!" she talked back.

_"Silencio!"_

Ivory suddenly couldn't speak, probably because the spell made her tongue go to the roof of her mouth, making her unable to say a word.

"I'm sorry Ivory but you shouldn't have followed me." Draco said and then turned to me. "Now, what to do with you. Maybe I should kill you. Use the very same spell that Potter survived."

"You could try that." I nodded. "But what wouldn't happen? You'd go to Azkaban for the rest of your life and what wouldn't your father say about that?"

"Don't you talk about my father." he growled, pulling his wand at me, holding it inches from my face. "I just want you to feel what I felt but I'm gonna make it worse. I'm gonna do to you what Weasley did to himself."

After he cursed me to throw up slugs, he made Ivory talk again and got her out of the ropes before him and his other Slytherin friends left. I was lying on the floor, throwing up slugs and it was bloody disgusting.

Suddenly Ivory approached me with a bucket she had found. "Here."

She crouched by me and helped me sit up. I grabbed the bucket as I threw up another slug.

"I am so sorry about my brother." she said. "I love him to death but I do not agree with all the things he do. How he treats people."

"Sahara!" Hermione's voice sounded before she came running over, crouching by me as well. "What happened?"

"Draco." I said, throwing up again.

"He wanted to get revenge for the tickling spell she put on him." Ivory exclaimed.

"But that was two years ago." Hermione frowned. "And who are you? Not to be rude or anything."

"Oh, Ivory Malfoy." she said, holding out her hand.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah I know. Draco and I are womb-mates. Shared a womb, shared a childhood. He's really not that bad when you get to know him but he can be a jerk."

"I didn't even know he had a sister." Hermione said as I once again threw up.

"I don't like being out in the open for everyone to see so if I spend a whole lot of time with Draco around other people, they'd start figuring out. I mostly just keep to myself."

"Still throwing up over here." I said, another slug coming up through my throat. "This is disgusting."


	6. Chapter 6

I entered Professor McGonagall's office as she sat behind her desk while Umbridge was in the corner with a notepad.

"Please sit, Sterling." McGonagall said and I sat down in the chair opposite of her desk. "You're here to have a talk with me about your career thoughts, Sterling. We do this so we can begin to aim your courses over the next two years to prepare you for that career."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I did think about being an Auror."

"Auror. Interesting, Sterling. You'll need top grades for that. Challenging career path, but not unrewarding."

Umbridge cleared her throat, but neither McGonagall or I paid her any attention.

"Now then, Sterling, you'll need to focus on defence against dark arts, potions, transfiguration and charms to adequately prepare yourself for the general Auror requirements."

Umbridge cleared her throat again and now we both looked at her but McGonagall looked annoyed. "May I offer you a cough drop, Professor Umbridge?"

"Oh, no thank you, Minerva. Actually, I was just wondering if Sterling has the proper temperament to be an Auror."

"Were you indeed." McGonagall said, turning back to me. "If you're serious in this ambition, Sterling, I would recommend concentrating on bringing your Potions and Charms grades up before your O.W.L.s. I daresay you've got enough time if you apply yourself. Lord knows you've consistently done well in Defence against dark arts. Professor Lupin.."

"Excuse me Minerva." Umbridge interrupted. "But have you seen my note on Sterling's current grades in my class?"

"Yes, indeed I have." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Then I think you will find that Sterling's grades have been consistently poor this year."

"You apparently misunderstood me. I meant that Sterling has done well in every defence against dark arts class taught by a competent teacher." McGonagall said and Umbridge looked like she believe her ears before she flipped a page in her notepad and started scribbling furiously.

"Now," Professor McGonagall continued. "Assuming you've passed all of your necessary classes, the Ministry will put you through a number of character and aptitude tests."

"What's involved in them?" I asked.

"How you stand up under pressure, your perseverance, and dedication, things of this nature."

Umbridge stood up abruptly. "Sahara Sterling has no chance of ever becoming an Auror!"

McGonagall now stood up as well, locking eyes with me while ignoring Umbridge.

"I will assist you in becoming an Auror if it's the very last thing I do, Sterling. I will coach you nightly in order to get the necessary grades."

Umbridge stormed out of the room and McGonagall smiled at me and I returned the smile. "This concludes our meeting, Sterling."

"Thanks professor." I said and stood up.

"You're welcome, Sterling. Now hurry or you'll be late for Arithmancy."

I hurried to class and took a seat next to Harry as Ron sat with Hermione. They've been very sneaky lately and I have a feeling they like each other.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked me, knowing I came from my career meeting with professor McGonagall.

"Went great." I told him. "I think Umbridge hates me since she kept interrupting to say that I'd never be an Auror. McGonagall on the other hand is willing to coach me so I get the grades I need"

"It was the same with me." He said. "She's gonna coach me on Tuesdays in the library."

"It's just so surreal to think about." I said, pushing some hair behind my ear. "It feels like yesterday we met on the Hogwarts express, on our way to start this adventure and now we're in or third last year before graduating and going off to live our lives."

"Right?" He chuckled, his eyes drifting to somewhere other in the room. "I think someone's got a crush on you."

"Who?" I asked and when I turned around I knew who he was talking about.

Draco was staring at me, his jaw clenched. When he noticed I look at him, he raised an eyebrow in a threatening way and I looked back at Harry.

"Don't even joke about that. I'm going to barf."

Later that day when I walked in the very empty corridors, I heard fast steps behind me, causing me to pull my wand and quickly turn around, pointing it at Draco who now stopped running and held up his hands in defense.

"Get away from me!" I said, walking backwards while he kept approaching me, his hands up.

"I'm not gonna do anything."

We've only been back after the summer for about a week and I surely hadn't forgotten him tying me up and making me throw up slugs at the end of last year.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked. "After what you did last year."

Suddenly he pulled his wand, pointing it at me. "Expelliarmus!"

As fast as he had pulled his wand, as fast my own wand flew out of my hand and landed on the floor.

"I just wanted to apologize." He said, putting his wand away.

"Apologize? Draco Malfoy doesn't do apologies."

"You're right." He shrugged. "Usually I don't. But I do feel really bad about last year. My sister knocked some sense into me over the summer and I've been trying to apologize since we got back."

I walked over to pick up my wand and put it away before looking at him again.

"I don't believe you."

"And you don't have to." He said. "But now it's said. I'm sorry."

And with that he turned around and disappeared down the hallway. Once he walked around a corner, I then turned back around and continued my way to the Gryffindor common room.


	7. "What could be safer?"

***Year 6 - the present***

"Mum!" It sounded from downstairs. It was Ginny calling. We all looked towards the door but didn't do or say anything about it since she was calling or Mrs Weasley and not us.

"I just think that-" Hermione said but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley shouting back at Ginny.

"What is it, Ginny? Is it your father? Has something happened at the ministry? Has he been kidnapped? Is it the death eaters?"

"Exactly." we heard Ginny say. "How'd you guess?"

Ron, Hermione and I looked at each other, wide eyes and eyebrows raised. Mr Weasley was kidnapped by the death eaters?

"I'm joking, mum." Ginny then said and all three of us relaxed.

"You're worse than Fred and George." Mrs Weasley said.

"Now you're joking." we heard Ginny laugh. "I was only wondering when Harry got here?"

"Harry?" Ron asked in a whisper before getting to his feet and Hermione and I followed.

"Harry who?" Mrs Weasley asked and by this time we had walked out into the hallway. 

"Harry Potter of course." Ginny replied.

"I think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Well his trunk's in the kitchen. And his owl."

"I seriously doubt that." Mrs Weasley said as Ron walked to the rail, looking out over it.

"Harry? Did someone say Harry?"

"Me, nosy." Ginny said. "Is he up there with you?"

"Course not. I think I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?"

Hermione and I looked at each other when we heard an owl and we joined Ron by the rail.

"Was that an owl we heard?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"Harry's. Haven't seem him, have you? Apparently, he's wandering around the house." Ginny said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Harry's voice spoke and suddenly we all hurried downstairs to the kitchen where Harry was standing.

Ginny was the first to hug him and then they looked at each other in an awkward way before Harry received my hug and then Mrs Weasley walked over to give him a small hug as well.

"But why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she asked him.

"Didn't know." he shrugged. "Dumbledore."

"That man." Mrs Weasley laughed. "But then, what would we do without him?"

Later that night all four of us sat in Ron's bedroom, on the floor.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked me and Hermione.

"A few days ago." we said in unison.

"Mum sort of lost it last week." Ron explained. "Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous."

"Oh come on." Harry said.

"She's not alone." Hermione said. "Even my parents...and they are muggles...know something bad is happening."

"Anyway." Ron continued with a sigh. "Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy. Took a day or two, but she came around."

"But we're talking about Hogwarts." Harry said. "Dumbledore. What could be safer?"

"There's been a lot of chatter lately." I said. "That he's gotten...old."

"Rubbish." Harry said. "He's only...what?"

"A hundred and fifty. Give or take a few years." Ron said and we all nodded in agreement before breaking out into a laughter.

A few days later we were on the Hogwarts Express, talking about something we saw in Diagon Alley a few days ago. Draco followed his father into a very old and weird building and something looked shady but I didn't know what was going on.

"Don't you see." Harry said. "It was a ceremony. An initiation."

"Stop, Harry." Hermione said. "I know where you're going with this."

"It's happened." Harry continued. "He's one of them."

"One of what?" Ron asked, looking at us confused.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a death eater." I informed him.

"You're barking." Ron said. "What would you-know-who want with a sod like Malfoy?"

"So what's he doing in Borgin and Burke's? Browsing for furniture?" Harry asked.

"It's a creepy shop." Ron shrugged. "He's a creepy bloke."

"Look." Harry sighed. "His father's a death eater. It only makes sense. Besides, Sahara _saw_ it. With her own eyes."

"I told you. I don't know _what_ I saw."

Harry stood up and snatched the invisible cloak from Ron's hands. "I need some air."


	8. "Draught of living death"

"C'mon in." Professor McGonagall called after I knocked on the door. I opened it and looked inside. Draco was in one of the chairs and McGonagall sat behind her desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Miss Sterling. Take a seat next to Mr Malfoy."

I closed the door behind me and walked further into the room, sitting in the other chair. He glanced at me but then looked away.

"You've been failing your classes, Miss Sterling."

"I have?" I asked. We had been back for about three weeks and I've had some tests in different classes but I didn't know I failed them.

"You failed your test in potions and in charms, two of the most important thing for you to become an Auror." McGonagall said. "I know that Mr Malfoy here is great in both of those classes so I have ordered him to tutor you."

"Tutor me?" I asked and looked at Malfoy for a second. He did not look please but neither was I and especially not if he was a death eater. I looked at Professor McGonagall again, shaking my head. "I'm sorry professor but I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not if I may ask? You need the grades and Mr Malfoy needs to make up for the trouble he made this morning. It's a win-win."

"But-"

"No buts, Miss Sterling. Now go off you two. Next time I see you I want you to have scheduled a time for tutoring."

Draco and I left the room and when the door closed behind us, he turned to look at me. "Tonight at seven in the dungeon. Don't be a _second_ late."

He walked off and I rolled my eyes at him. Jerk. Later that night I walked down to the dungeon after I finished eating. Unfortunately for me, I was late.

"It's ten past seven." Draco said when I entered the potions room. He was sitting in one of the chairs, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you deaf or are you just stupid?"

"You don't have to be rude about it." I said, closing the door behind me. "I had to finish my dinner."

"You could've hurried."

"And you could've chosen a time outside of a meal." I shot back, walking over to the table so sit down. "I am sorry that you have to do this but it's not my choice and you really should just drop the attitude towards me."

"Oh should I now?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me. "And why is that?"

I didn't say anything which made him smile in amusement. "Maybe you should watch the way you talk to _me,_ your superior."

"My superior." I scoffed.

"Well, aren't you a half-blood, Sahara Sterling? You are. I'm a full-blood but your mother is a filthy little mudblood-"

I pulled my wand as quick as he started talking about my mother and I pointed it at him. He cooed mockingly, standing up. He placed his hands on the table and leaned towards me, my wand now touching his throat. "Making you a half-blood and you do know what that means, right? I'm more important than you and your mudblood excuse of a mother."

I stood up now, making him back up, throwing his hands up in self-defence while staring at me with that amusing smile of his.

"Don't talk about my mother!" I yelled at him. "At least my mother loves me. Can't say the same about your father, can I?"

Draco's face changed from amused to angry. He quickly pulled his wand at me and disarmed me just like he did a couple of years ago. He walked towards me with fast steps and I backed up until I hit the wall.

"You know nothing about my father you pathetic muppet." he growled, pressing his own wand to my throat.

"What are you gonna do, Malfoy? Make me eat slugs again?"

"Maybe I should." he said. "You need to learn to never mention my father like that again."

"And you need to learn to never insult my mother." I replied. "Now, should we start the tutoring session?"

Malfoy lowered his wand and gave me a small nod before he sat by the table again. He opened a book and pushed it closer to me, pointing at a recipe in the book. "That one. That's the one I want you to make."

_Draught of living death_

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" I asked Draco. "If anyone drinks it they're gonna fall into a death-like slumber."

"I know that, Sterling. We learned about it last week in potions class."

"We did?"

He frowned at me before sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now I understand why you need tutoring."

"Sorry." I muttered. "I've got things to think about so it's not always easy to listen in class."

"And what could possibly be so important?" he asked me, making me freeze as I looked at him. I couldn't tell him that I actually worried for him and the fact that he might be a death eater. If he truly was a death eater, he could kill me in the blink of an eye. "See. You're just dumb and doesn't pay attention."


	9. "She's swallowing her tongue"

It was winter and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivory and I were walking on our way from Hagrid's hut. Professor Slughorn was a few feet away from us, catching up with professor Flitwick. "Filius! I Wass hoping to find you at the three broomsticks."

"Emergency choir practice, I'm afraid Horace." Flitwick responded, continuing towards the castle while Horace moved on towards the Village.

"Who's up for a butter beer?" Harry asked us.

When we entered the three broomsticks, we all went to sit in a booth. I sat by the wall with Ivory right next to me and Hermione was beside Ivory while the boys sat on the other side. A boy that walked here walked over to take our orders while Harry moved his head around to see where Slughorn was at.

"What'll we have?" the kid asked, standing there with his notepad.

"Five butterbeers. Splash of ginger in mine please." Hermione said and the kid walked off with out order. My eyes landed on a familiar person about to leave the three broomsticks. It was Draco. He looked at me and we locked eyes before he left.

"Aw bloody hell." Ron muttered, making our attention turn to a table where Ginny was sitting, holding hands with Dean Thomas, their faces lit up by a candle.

"Oh honestly, Ronald. They're just holding hands." Ivory said but then Dean leaned in to kiss Ginny.

"I'd like to leave." Ron said.

"Leave?" Hermione asked. "You can't be serious."

"That happens to be my sister."

"So?" Hermione asked. "What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? Would you expect her to get up and leave?"

Ron blinked, obviously speechless and then Slughorn approached our table.

"Harry! My boy!" he shouted so loudly that even Ginny jumped and she looked over, locking eyes with Harry who had been staring.

"Hello sir." Harry said. "Wonderful to see you."

"I gotta go." I told my friends and Hermione and Ivory moved out of the stall so I could get out.

"Where're you going?" Ivory asked me. I looked towards the door and then at her.

"I just need to do something." I said. I walked out of the three broomsticks and looked each way there was, noticing Draco on his way back to the castle.

"Malfoy!" I shouted. "Wait up!"

He looked over his shoulder, stopping when he saw me. "What, Sterling?"

"I just wanted to talk and make sure there's no bad blood between us."

He looked at me for a moment before laughing sarcastically. He shook his head at me and continued to walk towards the castle and I followed him.

"Six years and that would change now?" he asked.

"I mean, I'm friends with your sister. Why can't you put all that anger away and focus on some more positive stuff."

"What positive stuff? There's nothing positive about anything, if you haven't noticed."

"Yes there is." I said. "Stop being so negative."

"Don't tell me what to do, Sterling." he said, glaring at me.

"Oh c'mon, Malfoy." I said, making him stop and turn around and I almost walked into him.

"What is it that you want? Just because I am tutoring you, does not mean we are suddenly friends."

"Who said anything about friends?" I asked. "Okay, listen. I actually did want something."

"What?" he asked. "I'm not doing you any favours so don't even start."

"I don't want a favour. I want to ask you something."

"Ask."

"Okay." I breathed, looking up at him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright after what I said about your father."

Draco looked at me for a moment before chuckling sarcastically. "Don't walk around thinking that anything you say has an effect on me."

"You seemed upset when I said it."

"Not upset. Angry. You had no right talking about my father."

"Just like you have no right talking about my mother." I fired back and he rolled his eyes at me, turning around to continue his walk to the castle.

"Why do you have to hate everyone all the time?!" I shouted after him but he fully ignored me and then Ivory showed up next to me.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Just Draco being Draco." I sighed. "I accidentally said something when he was tutoring me and I wanted to make sure he was okay about it."

"What did you say?"

"It's not important." I shrugged and looked at her. "Why is he so angry?"

"That's how we were raised." she told me. "Well, we were raised to hate muggle borns and to hate poor people. Unlike Draco, I could stand up to our parents and decide how I wanted to act in my life. Draco takes after our father. He's scared of him."

As she talked, we heard a loud and heart-cutting scream. Ivory and I looked at each other before we started running in the snow until we reached a small hill where Leanna was standing while her friends Katie Bell was lying in the snow.

"I warned her!" Leanne shouted at us. "I warned her not to touch it!"

There was a wrapping in the snow and inside it was a weird black box. Suddenly Katie rose six feet into the air, arms spread, her head thrown back and then her mouth opened wide as she started to scream.

"She's swallowing her tongue." Ivory told me.

"I'll get someone." I mumbled, taking a step back.

"There's no time!" Ivory told me and was about to run over to Katie when Hagrid appeared from behind us.

"Get back! All o'yeh!"

Leanna backed up and I placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Katie fell back into the snow and Hagrid lifted her up as Ivory approached the package in the snow.

"Now, now. Now, now." Hagrid muttered to Katie before looking at Ivory who had kneeled by the package.

"Don' go touchin' the' but by the wrappin's. Unnerstan?" Hagrid told her and she nodded, moving the wrapper to get a better look. It looked like a necklace but not just any kind of necklace.


	10. "Katie Bell"

The necklace was lying green and glittery on Professor McGonagall's desk and Ivory and I were standing here along with Leanne and Harry. Harry came shortly after Hagrid had arrived

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the three broomsticks, Leanne?" McGonagall asked.

"It's like I said." Leanne spoke. "She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?"

Leanne shook her head in response and McGonagall nodded with a sigh. "All right, Leanne. You may go."

Leanne walked out of the office and McGonagall turned to us three. "Why is it always you Harry and always with at least one of your friends?"

"Believe me professor. I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Harry said. "But this time it was mostly Sahara and Ivory who experienced the whole thing. They explained everything to me when I got there."

As Harry finished talking, Professor Snape appeared in the door, looking at us before moving his eyes to Professor McGonagall.

"Severus." she greeted.

"Is this is?" he asked, approaching the necklace. McGonagall nodded and Snape used his wand to lift the necklace into the air so he could look at it without touching it.

"What do you think?" McGonagall asked.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive."

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" I asked. "I know Katie. Off the quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing _that_ to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly."

Snape eyed me as McGonagall spoke. "Yes. She was cursed."

"It was Malfoy." Harry hurried to say, making both Ivory and I snap our heads in his direction. "Draco Malfoy."

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter." Professor McGonagall said as Professor Snape stepped forwards.

"Indeed." he agreed. "Your evidence?"

"I...just...know."

"You...just...know." Snape copied. "Once again your astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the chosen one."

"I suggest you return to your dormitories. All of you." McGonagall said and the three of us left. Ivory seemed angry.

"My brother had nothing to do with that." she said, looking at Harry. "You may not like him, Harry but don't go accusing him of something as serious as this."

"I have a feeling, Ivory."

"I couldn't care less of your feeling. Draco might not be the nicest person to be around but he did not put a curse on Katie Bell." Ivory replied and then looked at me. "Please tell me you don't believe that."

"I don't." I assured him. "Draco can be rude and he might seem evil at times but I really don't think he'd ever curse somebody."

A few days later I was having my second tutoring lesson with Draco in the potions classroom in the dungeon. He was looking in a book, reading the instructions as I tried to do them.

"Did you hear what happened to Katie Bell?" I asked, making him look at me from under his eyelashes.

"Katie Bell?"

"Yes. From my house. She's a Gryffindor. She was cursed that day we talked on our way from the three broomsticks."

"How do you know she was cursed?"

"Well, we talked with McGonagall and Snape in McGonagall's office."

"We?" he questioned, lifting his head to look at me.

"Yeah. Harry, Ivory and I."

"Ivory?" he quickly asked me. "She witnessed that?"

"We both did." I nodded. "Harry showed up just as Hagrid carried Katie away."

Draco hummed, looking back into the book. "You need to put just a little rose thorn in. Only two thorns."

"Two thorns." I repeated, putting it in. "So, it's scary isn't it? Katie being cursed by someone. The last time the school had attacks, it happened to multiple people."

"I don't think you should worry about that." Draco shrugged, making me frown.

"How do you mean? Do you know something?"

"What would I know?" he spat. "I didn't even know she had been cursed."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Do you have any thought as to who might have done it?" he asked me, standing up and walking to the back of my chair to see what I was doing.

"No." I said. "Not really. Harry has his theory but I don't believe it."

"Oh yeah? Potter's got a theory? Let me guess. He thinks I cursed her?"

"If it helps, I don't and neither does Ivory." I said, tilting my head back to look up at him. He looked down, his grey eyes meeting mine and something inside me flipped. Felt like butterflies but I didn't know why. Maybe I was just hungry.

"As if I care what Potter thinks." he scoffed and looked at the pot to see what it looked like.

"Now I need to pour pearl dust into it, right?" I asked and Draco hummed. I grabbed the bottle with the pearl dust but as I was about to pour in, Draco gently grabbed my hand to guide me. His head was right beside and I felt my heart all the way up in my throat.

"Gentle." he whispered, his breath giving me goosebumps. "We only need a little bit."

A bit of the dust went in and he then stopped it, taking the bottle from my hand and placing it on the table.

"Mix it until it turns into a reddish pink."

"Red and pink is basically the same colour." I said as Draco sat down again. "Pink is just a lighter shade of red."

"So? I'm not stupid. I meant a shade between those two." he said, clearing his throat. I mixed the potion and after a few minutes, it looked exactly how he had explained.

"What do you think?" I asked and Draco stood up, looking into the pot.

"You actually managed to do it correctly." he said, looking at me. "Impressive. Now, tell me what you smell."

I stood up, leaning towards the pot to smell it. "I don't know. Smoke?"

"Smoke?" he frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"Apples and mint." I said. "Also cologne. A very expensive one."

"Hmm." he mumbled, moving closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he placed a hand on the table, leaning over me until I sat back down in the seat. "Malfoy."

"Something you need to know about the Amortentia is that it smells different for each person, depending on what or who attracts them."

"Okay. So I'm attracted to someone that smells like smoke, apples, mint and an expensive cologne?"

He smirked, leaning down closer and then it hit me, the cologne that was sitting on his body. It was the same from the potion and when he leaned closer I could feel his breath on me again but this time I noticed how minty it was. "I'm flattered."

He turned his head a little to look at me and I could smell his hair. Apples. Oh. When Draco noticed how my face changed into shock, he smirked.

"There must be something wrong with the potion." I said. "I must have done something wrong."

"No, no I don't think so." he said. "The potion is perfect and apparently so is your taste in guys."

"Oh wow. You're really full of yourself." I said. "Am not attracted to you for your information. Maybe someone else around the castle smells like that."

"Yeah, let's go with that." he nodded, straightening up as he walked back to his chair. "Session's over for the day. Go play with your little friends."

I got up and grabbed my books, pushing them into my bag before walking to the door. "Oh, and Sterling?"

I turned around to look at him and he eyed me up and down before smirking. "You look better than last year."

He winked at me, making me frown. Was that his way of complimenting me? By basically saying that I was hideous last year and average now? And what was up with that potion? Must've accidentally made one that lets you smell things that repel you.


	11. "I'm not interested in Draco Malfoy"

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes." Hermione said after Ron kissed Lavender after Gryffindor won the quidditch match against Slytherin. "I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Of course, now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements."

"Have you?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I just thought, you know, since neither one of us can take who we'd really like...maybe we'd go together. As friends." I shrugged. "You know, as a group. You, me and Ivory."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?"

"So who are you taking?" I asked.

"Uh...it's a surprise." she said. "Besides, it's you we need to worry about. And you can't pick just anyone. See that boy over there? That's Justin Finch-Fletchley. Rumor has it he's trying to slip you a love potion."

"Really?" I asked with a slight frown, watching the boy who sat by the table at the other end of the room, studying. He's a Hufflepuff and he's actually quite handsome.

"Hey!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of me. "He only likes you because he thinks you're the daughter of Marine Sterling."

"Well, I am the daughter of Marine Sterling." I smirked, making her swat my arm. "Okay, kidding. I'll just ask someone I like. Someone cool."

"Who?" she smiled. "Someone special you fancy?"

I don't know why but my mind immediately went to Draco. I remembered him in the potions classroom. How close he got to me and what effect it had on my body.

"No, not really." I shrugged.

"That's such a lie! I saw your face just now! You fancy someone."

"No." I chuckled. "Maybe, I don't know. My body felt weird the last time I was around him. I can't explain it."

"C'mon. Tell me who it is. I want to know." she begged but I just laughed and shook my head while grabbing a book from one of the shelves.

"Move out of my way, mudblood." a familiar cold voice said, pushing Hermione away so she stumbled into me. Draco turned around, looking at us and his eyes landed on me. "How do I look, Sterling? Am I making you swoon?"

Hermione looked at me in confusion as I glared at Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Make me." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Remember...love potions never lie."

He turned around again and disappeared around the corner and Hermione immediately turned to me. "Draco is the one you fancy?"

"No!" I hurried to say. "Of course I do not like Draco Malfoy."

I put the book back and walked out of the library, Hermione following me with a curious look in her eyes.

"Then what did he mean when he mentioned a love potion?"

"It's just something that happened during our tutoring session." I said.

"What?!" she exclaimed but I shushed her. "You didn't kiss him, did you? _Draco_ Malfoy?"

Her voice was full of disgust and I sighed, looking at her. "I didn't kiss him. Nothing happened. It's just that he taught me amortentia and I told him what I could smell."

"And what could you smell?"

"Smoke, apple, mint and some very expensive cologne."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not, unfortunately." I said. "Then Draco got very close with his annoying cocky and smug smirk, making sure I could smell three out of four of those things on him."

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed and I had to shush her again. "You totally fancy him! Love potions don't lie. You smelled him so you're attracted to him and you just said that the guy you fancy makes your body feel weird."

"I am not interested in Malfoy." I assured her. "I can't even handle him."

"I don't believe you." she shrugged, leaving me in the corridor. I sighed, watching as she turned a corner and then turned around, noticing Draco by the doors to the library, smiling smug at me.

"What is so funny, huh?" I asked. "You think it's funny to joke about what happened with the potion? I don't know why I smelled those things, okay?"

"I know why."

"Sure you do." I said, squinting my eyes at him. "But I mean it, Malfoy. Quit nagging me about it."

He moved the apple in his hand up to his mouth and took a bite, keeping the eye contact with me while raising an eyebrow.

I gulped, hating how the hairs on my neck stood up while I got goosebumps. "I hope you're not planning on going back into the library. You can't eat in there."

"I can't eat _food_ in there." he smirked, making me part my lips in shock. "There are a lot of other things I can eat."

"You're fucking sick." I spat, turning around to walk away.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind!" he shouted and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

One love potion accidentally spills that I might find him attractive and now he's trying to use that to get himself some free sex. Nothing disgusts me more than Draco Malfoy.


	12. "You're afraid, Draco"

I ended up just going with Justin to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party but right now I had ran from him and was hiding behind some hanging curtains when Hermione hurried to join me.

"What're you doing?" I asked her.

"Hm? Oh I've just escaped...I mean, left Cormac. Under the mistletoe."

"Cormac?!" I asked. "That's who you invited?!"

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most. But he's a menace. He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant."

A waiter suddenly slipped under the curtain as well with a tray of some things I didn't know what was.

"Dragon tartar?" he asked.

"No thank you." Hermione said.

"Just as well." the waiter nodded. "They give one horribly bad breath."

Hermione grabbed the tray quicker than I could blink. "On second thoughts...maybe it'll keep Cormac at bay. Oh no, here he comes."

She ate two of the dragon blobs and shoved the tray into my hands before leaving as well as the waiter. Shortly after Cormac showed up behind the curtain, looking at me.

"I think she went to powder her nose." I informed him and he gave me a small nod. He turned around and we both looked out at the party as Cormac took one of the dragon blobs, eating it.

"Slippery little minx, your friend." he said. "Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she? Yak yak yak."

Jerk.

"What is this I'm eating, by the way?" he asked.

"Dragon balls." I said and he froze, turning his head to look at me. I started to move out from under the curtain but then it got pulled aside and there stood Snape.

"What's going on back here?" he asked and just as he spoke, Cormac leaned down and threw up all over Snape's shoe.

"You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen." Snape said, coldness showing in his voice. That's when I saw my shot and moved under the curtain, hoping to not be seen.

"Not so quick, Sterling." Snape's voice said and I sighed, stopping and turning around to look at him.

"I think I should rejoin the party, sir." I said. "My date..."

"...can surely survive your absence for another minute or two." he said but never got to say what he wanted to say before I heard Draco's voice.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!"

I turned around to see Draco, being held in place by Filch. "Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to the party."

"Okay, okay." Draco said. "I was gate-crashing. Happy?"

Snape walked over, staring down at Filch and Malfoy. "I'll escort him out."

Draco looked up at Snape, pressing his lips together in a flat line while tensing his jaw and he shrugged out of Filch's grip.

"Certainly, _professor."_

Draco's eyes landed on me and we made eye contact before Professor Snape escorted him out.

**Ivory's P.O.V**

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl." I heard Draco tell Professor Snape after I quickly hid behind the corner. "Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"

I looked around the corner to see Snape push Draco against the wall, his arm pressing against my brother's throat.

"I swore to protect you! I made the Unbreakable Vow..."

"I don't need protection!" Draco whisper/shouted. "I was chosen for this! Out of all others! Me! And I won't fail him!"

"You're afraid, Draco." Snape said. "You attempt to conceal it but it's obvious. Let me assist you..."

"No!" Draco refused. "I was chosen. This is my moment!"

Malfoy pushed Snape away and continued down the corridor, causing me to go back to hiding so he wouldn't see me. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what I heard. Did my brother seriously curse Katie Bell? I told Harry he'd never do that and what did he mean he was _chosen?_ Why did Snape make the Unbreakable Vow and why would he need to protect Draco?

I heard footsteps stop and I looked to see Draco right next to me, looking at me, his eyes showing just how scared he was.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." I said, grabbing my brother's arm before pulling him with me down the corridors.

"Ivory. If anyone asks, you didn't hear anything, okay?"

"Oh I heard _something."_ I replied, clenching my teeth. I kept pulling him until we got to the library. I pulled out my wand, pointing it at the door.

"Alohomora." I whispered and the door unlocked and opened. I pulled him inside, closing the door behind us. "Colloportus."

The door closed and locked and I turned to Draco, pointing my wand at him. "What was that, Draco? You were chosen for what and who chose you?"

"I don't know what you think you heard."

"Incarcerous." I spoke and ropes shot out of my wand, wrapping around Draco who fell over, hitting his head.

"I'm sorry Draco but I am trying to help you." I said. "You need to tell me what you've gotten yourself into."

I put my wand away and helped him up and into a chair.

"I don't have a choice." he said through gritted teeth, looking up at me. I pulled another chair and sat down in front of him. "They're gonna kill me."

"Draco." I said. "I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to protect you so please tell me what is going on so I can help you."

"Big sister." he scoffed.

"I was born two minutes before you so yes, technically I am your older sister." I said. "Now, tell me who's going to kill you?"

"Voldemort." he told me, tearing up as he looked away. "He's gonna kill me if I don't finish this."

"Finish what?" I asked. "You hexed that girl, didn't you?"

"No." he sighed. "Well, not exactly. I used the imperius curse on Madam Rosmerta to make her curse Bell."

"Draco!" I gasped, my eyes widening. "The imperius curse? That's one of the three unforgivable curses. You're gonna end up in Azkaban, possibly get your soul sucked out."

"I don't have a soul, Ivory."

"Don't say that." I said. "Did father involve you with Voldemort? Please don't tell me he made you a death eater just like himself."

"I'm sorry." he cried, hanging his head and his sobs filled the room, making my heart break.

"Draco." I whispered, undoing the ropes around him. "You need to get out of it."

"I can't!" he cried. "The only way out is if Voldemort is killed and we already know that's not going to happen."

"Fine. I'll find a way to kill him, I don't care. I'm gonna talk to father and try and get him to come to his senses. Maybe he'll help me kill..."

"Ivory." Draco spoke, shaking his head at me. "Leave it be. You're gonna get yourself killed and I won't if I just serve him."

"So what? You're gonna serve Voldemort until the day you die? I'm not letting that happen."


	13. "Just a teeny tiny smile?"

**Sahara's P.O.V**

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Draco after he just showed me a spell on one of the mannequin dolls in the charms room.

"You just did." he said, shooting me a glance. "But fine. What do you want?"

"Why were you sneaking around the night at the party?" I asked. He turned around to face me and then looked down at his wand which he was moving around in his hands.

"Wasn't sneaking around."

"Yes you were." I said. "Filch caught you and you admitted to gate-crashing. I don't believe you actually wanted to gate-crash the party so why were you sneaking around?"

"It's none of your business, Sterling." he said. "Let's get back to teaching you. I don't want to waste my time on talking when I should be showing you charms."

"Okay." I shrugged.

Draco moved his wand in an eight-figure and a snowball came out from the tip of the wand, hitting the mannequin.

"I know that one!" I said excited, causing him to turn around and look at me again. "Harry used that on you a couple of years ago."

"He did what?"

"What?" I questioned, realising that he hadn't known it was Harry. "Oh."

"What do you mean Potter used that one on me?" he asked and then his face fell. "His invisible cloaked. He used it, didn't he? He used it and threw snowballs at me."

"And Crabbe and Goyle." I muttered. "Listen, I shouldn't have said anything."

"And then he pulled me around in the snow while you, Weasley and the Mudblood were laughing your buttocks off."

"It was quite funny." I said, laughing at the memory but stopped when I saw he wasn't the slightest amused. "Or not."

"Funny?" he scoffed. "He humiliated me!"

"He didn't humiliate you." I said. "You were threatening Ron and he stepped in to help. You would have laughed if it was Harry it had happened to."

"That's different."

"How's it different?" I asked. "Cause you hate Harry so if you did that to him, it would've been allowed?"

"Exactly."

"Wow." I chuckled. "Alright then."

He eyed me up and down before looking back at the mannequin and sending a blast its way, causing it to fall over.

"So angry." I teased. "Why don't you try and smile for once? Not one of those smirks and not one of those evil smug ones but like a real smile of happiness?"

"Happiness." he scoffed, turning his back to me. I approached him and stopped when I stood next to him.

"Is it okay that I touch you?" I asked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I expected him to say no but when he didn't say anything and looked at me from the corner of his eye, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a teeny tiny smile?" I whispered. I poked his side and just like I hoped, he was ticklish and let out a laugh before going all serious, grabbing my wrist while turning his body towards me. He held up my wrist, keeping me from poking him with that hand and when I was about to poke him with my other one, he dropped his wand and grabbed that wrist as well. "I like your laugh."

"You don't know what you're doing." he whispered, his eyes shifting from my eyes to my lips. "You're playing a dangerous game, Sahara Sterling."

"What game?" I asked, acting clueless. I didn't know what was taking over me but I really wanted to just kiss him. It's not that I liked him like that but I couldn't lie and say I wasn't attracted to him.

Draco let out a breath, tilting his head as he moved closer to me and I closed my eyes when I felt his lips on mine. They were soft and butterflies filled my stomach, causing it to feel like my insides were being flipped over again and again. He tasted like mint, reminding me of the love potion I had smelled. He let go of my wrists and ran one of his hands to my jaw while the other rested on my waist.

Never in a million year had I imagined I would be kissing Draco Malfoy and never that he'd kiss me back and actually be fine with it.

Draco's body tensed up as he pulled away. We looked at each other for a moment but his face was different than mine. We were both kinda out of breath but he was frowning, staring at me as if he was in pain and without saying anything, he turned around and grabbed his bag before leaving the room and leaving me alone to not only be confused but also feel weird and tingly in my lips as I could still feel his on mine.


	14. "Don't you dare touch me!"

The next couple of days went by pretty fast but boring. Draco didn't even try to schedule another tutoring session with me and when we walked past each other in the corridors, he wouldn't even look my way. He hadn't even tried to insult me or my friends. Not even Harry.

"What's going on with you?" Ron asked as he joined me by the Gryffindor. "You've been in a mood for the past week. Harry, Hermione and Ivory are scared to ask so they sent me."

I looked towards the entrance to the great hall where the three of them were standing, waiting for Ron to ask.

"And you weren't?" I lightly chuckled, making him shrug. "I'm fine. Just a tad tired."

"Are you sure? Cause Hermione thinks you're crushing on Malfoy and that's why you're bumped."

"What?!" I asked a little too loud. "That's not true."

"Well, he's been spreading some rumors so I actually thought that _that_ might have been why you've acted like this."

"What rumors?" I asked, frowning at him. Ron looked over towards our friends and then looked at me again, pressing his lips together in a flat line.

"I don't know if I should say it. Maybe it's better that you don't know."

"Ronald." I firmly spoke. "I'm sixteen. I think I can handle it."

"Okay, if you insist." He said and let out a small sigh. "But before I say it I want you to know that we don't believe it one second and we know it's something he's made up."

"Just tell me what he has been saying."

Ron nervously looked at the table for a moment, looking up at me from under his eyelashes.

"He's saying that you were all over him, begging to— Y'know. He said you were acting all pathetic and eager and that he'd never even consider being with a blood traitor."

""Oh." I muttered, looking down at the table, my eyebrows furrowed.

I would lie if I said that didn't hurt. Draco had kissed me back. I wasn't all over him. What happened between us was mutual. Unless he only kissed me back so he could tell people how "pathetic" of a person I am.

"I need to go." I said and Ron watched me as I got up from the table. I hurried away and past the other guys who tried to call out for me when I left the great hall.

The corridors were empty so I decided to just run when I could no longer hold my tears in.

I ran into the nearest bathroom and quickly discovered it was the boys bathroom but I didn't care right now and just made my way into a stall, sitting on the toilet seat until I could calm and gather my emotions.

After a moment of sitting on the toilet seat, I heard the door open and heavy steps made their way past the toilet stall. Then all of sudden I heard someone cry. It was a guy but I couldn't recognize who.

Shortly after the door opened again and a few steps sounded but then they stopped.

"I know what you did to Katie." I heard Harry's voice and suddenly I heard the sound of a spell being cast and things smashing, following my running footsteps around the bathroom and things continuously smashing.

My heart was in my throw and I begged that whoever fought Harry wouldn't hear the gaps I let out when the first spell was thrown.

Then I heard Draco's voice, making me freeze. " _Cruci—"_

" _Sectumsempra_!" Harry interrupted and my eyes widened while I gasped and I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.

Harry just cast a very dangerous spell on Draco after he almost did something equal horrible to Harry. I heard a body fall to the floor and heavy breathing which was probably Draco.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. "Don't you dare touch me!"

I heard some steps and then the door opened and closed again. I was gonna assume that Harry had left so I walked out of the stall, seeing Draco on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, his breath heavy as his white shirt was red from all the wounds the spell had caused him.

"Draco." I whispered, approaching him. I don't know why I was whispering. I kneeled down in the bloody water surrounding him, pulling out my wand.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." I whispered, running the wand over his wounds and I repeated it until they were all healed.

His breathing slowed down and he closed his eyes. I wouldn't be able to imagine how bad that must've hurt. The spell is so intense that it cuts through your skin as an invisible sword and it could've been a lot worse but thankfully not.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing." I said. I tried to help him sit up but he grabbed my wrist and turned his head to look at me.

"No." He said in a whisper, looking back up at the ceiling while letting go of my wrist.

"Draco."

"Thank you for helping me." He said. "But no hospital wing."

He sat up, letting out a breath while doing so. He turned his head a little, watching my face before lifting a hand and wiping away the tears on one of my cheeks. I don't know why I let him. He spread rumors about me being easier and pathetic for him and that wasn't okay at all.

When he leaned in to kiss me, I backed up, making him look at me in confusion.

"You lied to people about what happened." I said. "You didn't have to say anything at all so why you lied and said those things about me, is something I don't understand. Why you felt the need to talk down on me like that and make people think I'm like that."

Draco looked at me for another moment before getting to his feet, a small groan leaving his lips.

"Whatever." He muttered, making his way past me and soon after the door to the bathroom, closed behind him.


	15. "He's bad news"

"You've gotten a lot better." Hermione told me as we left Charms class to go back to the common room.

"I have?" I asked. "Well, I've been practicing a lot and getting tutored she have helped."

"Yeah." She agreed. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but what Malfoy said—"

"I wasn't all over him." I was quick to defend myself.

"Oh, I didn't think that." She told me. "I was just asking if something _did_ happen? He must've had his own pathetic reason to spread those rumors."

I shrugged, pressing my books closer to my chest. "I don't know. Nothing happened. He's just cruel."

"I can help you get him back if you want." She offered, making me look at her.

"No, that's okay." I shrugged and my eyes moved to Harry who was looking out of the window. "He's been through enough. Look, I'll talk to you later. Need to talk to someone."

"Oh okay." She nodded, sending me a smile. "See you in the common room?"

I nodded and she continued walking while I approached Harry by the window.

"I hope you feel bad." I said and he quickly looked at me, obviously not knowing that I was here. "He was hurt, badly."

"What're you talking about?"

"I was there, Harry." I said. "When you casted that spell on Draco."

His face changed and he turned his head to look out of the window again.

"I didn't mean to hurt him like that. I was only trying to protect myself and the words just slipped out." He said. "He was about to curse me just like Bellatrix cursed Neville's parents."

"I know." I said. "And I get it but you could've used Expelliarmus to disarm him."

Harry sighed and turned to me, looking confused.

"Why do you even care, Sahara? I thought you hated Malfoy."

"I do." I lied. "But I had to see him like that and even though I hate him, that was really painful to watch. I used a healing spell on him."

"That's why I haven't gotten in trouble." He breathed. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, Harry. I did it because even if he's a total jerk, he doesn't deserve to die like that." I said, turning around to walk away.

I didn't know why I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Well, I did kinda. I knew I liked him. Maybe I just fancied him a bit but no matter what it was, nothing could ever happen. We kissed once and he immediately ran off to talk badly about me and then he tried kissing me again. Weirdly enough he acted offended but why would I let him kiss me after what happened the last time?

"Wait, Sahara!"

I turned back around when Harry called and I watched him run up to me.

"We're not dumb. We all know you like him."

"Who? Draco?" I asked. "No way."

"Why else would you get so hurt by his stupid rumors? He's spread some before in year two after you used the tickling spell on him and you didn't care."

He was right and I had nothing to say. I had nothing to object with. To be honest, I was speechless.

"Something did happen between you two, am I right?" He asked. "I can't see a reason to why he'd say stuff like that unless it's to protect himself from the truth. Did you kiss?"

"No." I said, trying to act cold so he couldn't see right through me but I don't think it worked.

"You should stay away from him, Sahara. He's bad news."

"You think he's a death eater." I said. "He's not and he's not dangerous either."

"He was going to curse me." Harry said in a whisper to not let people hear it.

"And you shot a spell at him. A spell that cut through his skin like a sword." I said. "Should I stay away from you as well?"

When Harry didn't say anything, I turned around and continued to the common room. I quickly dropped off my books before leaving again, finding my way to the courtyard.

I didn't expect to find Draco in a tree but when I did, I walked over and climbed up to sit on a lower branch, his head turning so he could look at me for a moment before he looked back at the spot he was carving something into, using a knife.

"Are you a death eater?" I asked bluntly and his actions froze while he seemed to think about my question.

"What would make you think that?"

"You tried to curse Harry." I spat in a whisper, leaning forward. "Plus, you've been disappearing from class all year and what were you doing at Borgin and Burge's?"

Draco looked at me, studying my facial expression for a moment before shaking his head.

"That is none of your business."

"None of my business?" I scoffed. "You were going to curse one of my best friends, Draco. If you are working for you-know-who you need to tell me."

"I don't need to tell you anything. We're not _friends._ The only relationship between you and I is the tutoring sessions and I'm also done with those."

"Why?" I asked. "Because we kissed? Because you can't handle that someone might care about you other than your sister?"

"You care about me?" He said, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Well that is extremely foolish of you, Sterling. Care about me? That's gonna get you nothing. You kissed _me,_ remember?"

"And you kissed me back."

"I did not." He objected. "I think you might be hallucinating."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What about yesterday after I saved you from dying? You tried to kiss me."

"As I said, you're hallucinating."

I pushed him in the chest and he has to grip onto the branch to not fall down but instead his knife fell and landed in the grass.

"Screw you, Draco Malfoy. I don't know why I ever thought there was something good in you. You're just like I read all those years ago. You're just like your father."

"I am nothing like my father!" He barked, pointing a finger at me. "I don't need your saving, Sterling. I do not need to be saved so just drop it!"


	16. "I don't want you to get involved"

About a week later, professor McGonagall had called both Draco and I to her office to talk about our tutoring session and how "well" it was going. She sure wasn't going to be happy when finding out he hadn't tutored me for about two weeks or so.

Draco and I came from each of our directions, meeting by the door to Professor McGonagall's office. We looked at each other and Draco scoffed before knocking on the door, then opening it.

"After you, _Mr Malfoy."_ I muttered to myself and unfortunately he head me and shot me a glare from over his shoulder.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Sterling." Professor McGonagall said, standing up from her seat. "Sit."

I closed the door as Draco already made his way to the chairs. I sat down next to him, folding my hands in my lap.

"I'm gonna assume that the tutoring is going well." McGonagall said. "You passed your last test in Charms class."

"It was going great." I said. "But we haven't had a session for a while."

"May I ask why?" She said, looking from me to Draco.

"You know what?" I asked with a small smile before turning to Draco. "I'd like to know that as well."

"I've been...busy." Draco said, glancing at me before keeping his eyes on Professor McGonagall.

"Busy?" She asked. "What could possibly be more important than doing what I ordered you to? Mr Malfoy, this is mandatory. I order you to continue today with Potions. Not Charms as I see that has improved a lot."

Professor McGonagall sent us on our way and as Draco hurried down the corridors, I followed him.

"Draco. Can you slow down for a minute?" I asked but he completely ignored me. "Stop acting so childish. I need your help with potions and you heard McGonagall."

When I followed him around the corner, he had suddenly turned around and pushed me against the wall, my breath being knocked out of me.

"What're you playing at, Sterling?" He asked. "Why are you following me? Are you _that_ obsessed with me?"

"Obsessed with you?" I laughed. "You're delusional. But I _am_ begging you. You've already helped me so much with charms but I still stink at potions and you're really good at it."

"I know I am." He said and I rolled my eyes at how confident he was in himself. "Fine. Meet me in the potions classroom at eight tonight."

He let go of me and shot me one last glance before walking away.

Wow, he's actually going to let me finish dinner this time. I fixed my robes, brushing off the dust that wasn't there.

When I made my way to my common room, I heard some fast steps behind me, making me turn around. Ivory came running towards me and without saying anything, she grabbed my wrist and led me away from my common room again.

"Ivory? What're you doing?" I asked but she didn't answer until we were alone in a broom closet. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around the castle for a couple of days."

"I joined the death eaters." She blurted out, making my eyes widen. "I didn't want to but I needed to. My father has been trying to convince me for a while and I refused obviously. It's just that—"

"It's just what?!" I snapped. "Are you being serious, Ivory? You are working for Voldemort?!"

"I don't have a choice!" She said as she began to cry. "I need to do this. Otherwise I can't help my brother."

"Your brother?" I asked. "Draco? Why do you need to help him?"

"Harry was right." She said. "Draco _is_ a death eater but—"

"What?!" I yelled, Ivory shushing me before pressing a hand to my mouth. When I calmed down, she removed it.

"Draco is a death eater? I defended him to Harry!"

"I know." She sighed. "But it isn't Draco's fault. He was forced into it by our father. He's scared of him and he wants out but no one can get out unless Voldemort is killed."

"Then we'll kill him, not only to get him out but also to get you out."

"No." She said. "I don't want you to get involved. I just needed to tell someone. If Voldemort even finds out that I am telling you this, he's going to kill me."

"You can't be doing this all by yourself."

"I'm not by myself though." She said, wiping away the tear that had slid down her cheek. "I have Draco. He doesn't even know I'm apart of it yet but I'm on my way to find him. Don't tell this to anyone, alright?"

Before letting me answer, she had left the broom closet and leaving me to think of everything she just told me. It felt like my throat was closing from how anxious it made me feel. Not only was Draco a death eater but one of my best friends were as well and they both needed help but couldn't get it. Everyone looks down on death eaters, me included. It's criminal and it's evil but I know Ivory and she'd never join them if she truly didn't think it was necessary. And Draco, he and I may not know each other one hundred percent but being ones enemy for so many years truly makes you get to know them and I know he's truly good on the inside, meaning he must've been forced into it just like Ivory said.


	17. "Did it hurt?"

Later that night I stayed away from the dungeon. I was supposed to get tutored by Draco and I know I basically begged him but after what Ivory told me, I knew I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye.

So instead of going down to the dungeon at that time, I went up to the clock tower balcony to enjoy the view over Hogwarts. I had a lot on my mind and I needed to be alone so I could think everything through and as I stood there, I couldn't stop the tears that so much wanted to come forward.

Everything felt so intense. Harry wanted me to stay away from Draco and he was right about him being a death eater. I just didn't want to stay away from him. Yes, I did avoid him tonight but that was simply because him working for Voldemort was news to me and yes, I did like Draco. Don't ask me why. He is rude and just simply cruel at times but I believe he just need to see that people truly can care for him.

Then there was Ivory. One of my best friends had joined the death eaters as well to protect her brother and it scared me. I was afraid for her and I was afraid for Draco. I couldn't even apologize to Harry and say that he was right 'cause he would go straight to Dumbledore and I felt the need to protect both of the Malfoy's.

Seeing Draco in our tutoring sessions changed the way I viewed him. At first he was cold and looked bothered but the more time we spent together during the sessions, he started to warm up a little bit and started to actually act human. He showed me that he can put on a real smile and laugh at things. That he can be friendly towards someone if he truly wants to.

It was already starting to get dark outside. The cold winter air was hitting me and I enjoyed it. It made it easier for me to think straight. My hair and my robe moved in the air and normally it would annoy me but right now it didn't.

A small sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes to feel the wind, my hand tightening the grip on the railing of the balcony. The tears were still running. It made me feel vulnerable and I needed it to stop before I went back to my common room. No one could see me like this. I had already cried once and that stared in the great hall. If people saw me crying again, they'd think I was a wuss which I am not. I just cry when I'm afraid, hurt badly or feel overwhelmed.

Maybe I _am_ a wuss. I opened my eyes again and turned around when I heard someone's breath. I leaned against the railing, my hands gripping it again as I watched Draco who walked closer to me.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I saw you." He said. "From the courtyard."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh._ Do you not think I have anything better to do than tutor you in potions?" He asked. "And then you don't show up after _begging_ me. You're making me look pathetic and dumb."

Draco was now right in front of me, looking down at my face. I could feel his minty breath on me and I couldn't say I didn't enjoy the closeness between us.

"I know you lied to me." I said, his eyes shifting between my eyes and my lips.

"Lied to you?" He asked with a small frown. "I don't owe anything to you, Sterling. Certainly not the truth."

"I saved your life." I said. "I—"

Draco interrupted me by pressing his lips to mine, his hands gripping the railing right next to where I had my own hands.

I kissed him back, feeling the familiar fluttering in my stomach as I felt his soft lips. I don't know why I even allowed him to kiss me after the last time we connected like this.

I decided to not mention to him that I knew he was a death eater. I didn't want to freak him out and make him run straight to Voldemort and accidentally spill anything that could get me or Ivory killed and her getting killed would hurt Draco so much.

He pulled out of the kiss and we both opened our eyes to look at each other. He rested his forehead against mine, not removing his hands from the railing and neither did I.

"You're not gonna go talk about me this time, are you?" I asked.

"No." He whispered. "Of course not. I'm sorry 'bout that."

I hummed, my eyes leaving his face to watch his shirt under the opened robe.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, running my hand over his chest. "Must've hurt."

"No." He scoffed. "Didn't."

I looked up at him, rolling my eyes. "You don't have to act so tough all the time. It's okay to admit that it hurt. I saw you."

"It didn't hurt, _Sterling."_

"Okay." I hurried to say, not wanting to push him away after just having a moment with him. A moment that was very rare. This year was different than others. I had never gotten to see the soft side of him but this year I did and more than once. "So what now? Where do we go from here? I don't think it would be smart if anyone knew what happened just now."

"Probably not, no." He shrugged, letting go of the railing. "The Slytherin house would not like me kissing a Gryffindor."

"Goes both ways." I said, turning my head to look at the view again. "I'm sorry I stood you up tonight. The O.W.L.S are in a couple of months and I guess I should put in the effort."

"You want to be an Auror, right?"

"Yes."

"You need the best grades you can get for that." He said, approaching me again.

"I know." I sighed. I felt Draco place two fingers on the other side of my chin, moving my head to look at him.

"Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Course." I said, shooting him a small smile. "Unless you're gonna be rude."

"I—" he started and sighed. "I've been thinking about you a lot since we kissed the first time."

"You have?"

"Yea." He frowned. "I don't understand it. This feeling."

"What feeling?" I asked, tilting my head.

He studied my face, his eyebrows furrowed. There it was. The familiar look in his eyes when he was around me. Like he was in pain.

"I uh—" he said, looking over my head. "I should go."

I wanted to protest but I didn't know why I didn't. Draco turned around and showed himself out, disappearing from my sight.


	18. "Why aren't you with them?"

The day after, we had an actual tutoring session. It went well but we didn't even mention last night. I don't know what's up with him. Why does he kiss me if he just want to act like nothing even happened?

It had been about a weak and today we were all going home for the Easter holidays. I was walking with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ivory was with Draco and they were talking a few feet in front of us but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were also talking. Mostly about how excited they were for Easter holidays. Harry was going to stay at Ron's place but Hermione were going home and so was I. Emory was also gonna come home from Romania to spend some time with the family. I wasn't excited but it's not like I was _not_ excited either. It's kinda a mix. I'm not close with my brothers so it doesn't really matter to me.

After we got loaded our luggage, we found ourselves a compartment and I let out a sigh as I dropped onto the seat.

"We still have three months left and I am exhausted with this year." I said, closing my eyes.

"You and me both." Ron said and I looked at him.

"When we get back though, I want to catch Malfoy. I might even try and look into it during the break."

"You're still on about him being a death eater?" Hermione said. "Let it go, Harry. Malfoy is a jerk but he's not as cruel as to follow the dark lord."

"Sahara should know." Harry said and they all looked at me. "She's been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"He's been tutoring me." I shrugged. "It's not like we talk about personal things but I did not once believe he was one."

"What about Ivory?" Ron asked. "Ask her. If you're right about Malfoy, she would know."

"And what makes you think she would tell on her own brother?" Hermione asked and Ron made a sassy face at her.

"Are you sure you and Malfoy aren't getting personal?" Harry asked me and I raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you being so hostile towards her?" Hermione asked, defending me. "We are friends. _You_ are friends. She says she doesn't know anything about Malfoy's personal life so quit interrogating her."

"I saw them kiss." Harry said, looking at Hermione who quickly looked at me, as well as Ron while Harry also looked at me again. "And it wasn't just a small peck on the lips. It lasted several seconds. Probably ten or fifteen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, shrugging as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You were standing on the clock tower balcony, making out. Don't try and deny it when I clearly saw it. I was in the courtyard and I noticed you up there. I was wondering why you were in the clock tower when you told us Malfoy had to tutor you and then he showed up and you started kissing."

"You're kissing the enemy?" Ron asked in surprise.

"The enemy." I scoffed. "Are you hearing yourself?"

There sounded a loud whistle from outside of the train and a few seconds after, it started moving, leaving the platform near Hogwarts.

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked and unlike the boys, she didn't seem mad but more curious. Though I didn't want to answer.

"I'm gonna sit somewhere else." I said, grabbing my bag as I stood up. "I'll see you after the break."

I walked out of the compartment and down the aisle, nearly walking into Draco but we both turned our bodies a little so we could walk past each other but though I felt his eyes on me for a moment.

He must've been on his way to the Slytherin car. Each house has it owns and sometimes people go against the rules and sit with each other even though it isn't their house and they rarely get caught 'cause people don't really snitch on each other.

I slid open the door to the compartment where my brother Ember was sitting with his best friend. They both looked at me as I entered and sat at the end of the seat by the door.

"Uh, hello." Ember said, raising an eyebrow at me. "What're you doing? Where're your friends?"

"In another compartment." I said. "Just pretend I'm not here. I need somewhere else to sit."

"You finally realized that Potter, Weasley and Granger aren't as great as you think they are?" Cormac McLaggen asked. He's one of Ember's best friends along with Hermione's date to the Christmas party that Slughorn had hosted.

"Shut up, Cormac." I said, making him roll his eyes and Ember sighed, shaking his head at me.

"Why aren't you with them?" Ember asked me but I simply just shrugged.

When we arrived in London, I couldn't help but smile when I saw my parents. I met mum in a hug first and she nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"Hi son." I heard dad say as he and Ember met in a hug.

"It feels like such a long time since I last saw my little girl." Mum said.

"Only since Christmas." I chuckled, pulling out of the hug. "But I sure am happy to get a break from school."

I moved on to hug dad and he let out a laugh of happiness, squeezing me even tighter than mum.

"Needing a break, huh? When I attended Hogwarts I hated the breaks the most. Was always so excited to get back and learn some more."

When I pulled out, I saw Draco and Ivory longer down the platform with their parents. Draco was standing in a black suit that he was always wearing when he wasn't in his uniform. His hands were his in his pockets and he looked all tense as he nodded along to something his dad said and his eyes looked down, showing that he was uncomfortable. Ivory was next to him, looking bored in her black lose trousers and a white button up shirt that was tucked into the pants.

When they turned to walk away, her eyes met mine and she sent me a small smile that I repaid. Hopefully I could find a way to save the both of them from Voldemort and get them out from his army.

Even if it meant I had to kill the dark lord himself.


	19. "You kissed that boy?!"

The next morning I woke up feeling better than ever in my own bed in my own room at home in London. My big king sized bed was amazing. The silk sheets felt perfect against my skin and the sun that shun through the window felt amazing. I sat up, rubbing my eyes before running a hand through my long black hair.

I moved to the edge of my bed, my feet hitting the cold wooden floor. I stood up and walked to the window, pushing the white thin curtains to the sides. The view from my bedroom was beautiful. It was all fields full of horses that was owned by a nearby farm.

This was exactly what I needed. To have a break from school and everything that has to do with Voldemort and his army that my best friend and the guy I like are a part of.

I got dressed into a pair of black trousers and a long-sleeved black shirt. I ran a brush through my hair, putting it in a low ponytail and then did my makeup before I left my bedroom and made my way to the staircase when I heard my family bickering in the kitchen.

When I entered, everyone went quiet and turned to look at me. Ember was sitting by the kitchen island, eating cereal while my parents fought about something. Emory wasn't here and wasn't going to be until this afternoon.

"Would you care to explain what is going on between you and that Malfoy boy?!" My dad asked, raising his voice.

"W-What.."

"Your brother heard Potter and Weasley talk about it on the platform." He said. "You kissed that boy?!"

I looked at Ember, scoffing at the fact he snitched on something he heard about me. He just shrugged and got up with his empty cereal bowl, using magic to make the dish brush wash it up.

He left the kitchen and left me with our parents who were both so angry with me.

"It was only a kiss." I said, looking down at the floor.

"With Lucius Malfoy's son!" Dad yelled. "You do know his dad is a death eater?!"

"No one knows if that's true." I said quietly but that was a lie. I _did_ know. Lucius is a death eater and he dragged his own son into it.

"You're not going back to that school." Dad said and I snapped my head up to look at him.

"What?!" I yelled and turned to look at mum. "Mum!"

I gestured towards dad to try and get her to help me but she shook her head and sighed.

"I agree with your father on this." She said. "You associating with Draco Malfoy is gonna get yourself hurt in more ways than only emotional. Who knows when Lucius will make him join the dark lord and when that happens while you're around that boy, you're gonna get killed and we won't sit around and watch that happen."

"You can't pull me out of school!" I yelled. "I need to finish at Hogwarts. I have a whole year left!"

Mum and dad looked at each other and mum shook her head at him, walking out of the kitchen, looking like she was about to cry.

"Dad." I sighed. "Please. I need to go back after Easter holiday. It's important."

"So is your life, Sahara. The Malfoy family is dangerous. All expect from your friend, that girl Ivory. She's probably the most sane a Malfoy can get." He said. "So unless you stop everything you've got going on with that Draco boy, we can't let you go back to Hogwarts."

"Fine!" I yelled. "I won't see him anymore, alright?! I'll ask McGonagall for another tutor."

"Good." Dad nodded. "That's good. Now eat your breakfast."

After breakfast I went out to the pond in the garden and sat down in the grass, pulling my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my chin on them as I sighed.

Right now I felt like I had been kicked right in the heart. My feelings were only growing stronger for Draco but there was no way Ember could see me near him at school so that meant I couldn't risk even talk to him. Ember would snitch on me to our parents and they'd pull me out of school.

My eyes had started to sting and my vision blurred as the tears paid a visit. I hid my face in my knees, crying silently while trying to stop it but each time I did, it came even stronger and when I felt my brother sit down next to me, I tried my absolutely best to stop the flow.

"Do you remember when we were kids?" Ember asked. "You were five or six, I was a year older and we had put up obstacles before stealing mum and dads wands. It was a great game but we got in loads of trouble after you accidentally threw me through the air."

I lifted my head to look at him, wiping my cheeks while letting out a small chuckle.

"They were so pissed." I said. "They could've gotten into trouble with the ministry."

"They definitely could." He laughed but quickly stopped and then looked at me. "What do you see in him? Draco?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? You're obviously upset about it. Mum and dad refused to let you see him?"

"What do you think?" I snapped. "They hate the Malfoy's. Why do you even care? We haven't talked about stuff since before you went to Hogwarts and got your own friends."

"I know." He sighed. "I've been a terrible brother, haven't I?"

"Kinda."

"I want to make it up to you. Let me listen to your boy problems like every brother should."

"There is no _boy_ problems." I said. "There is a _mum and dad won't let me see a boy_ problem. Just because he's a Malfoy."

"Well, it's not because he's a Malfoy." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay. It's kinda because he's a Malfoy but also because he's cruel. Remember my fourth year while you were in third? Malfoy humiliated me in front of the girl I liked."

"Wow." I laughed. "That's your argument? He humiliated you in front of a girl? There are more cruel things out there."

"Like what?" He asked. "Your little boyfriend being a death eater?"

My eyes widened at his statement and he looked away, sighing.

"Harry and Ron talked about it."

"They don't know if he is one." I said. "Harry thinks he is but I know he isn't. Ivory know he isn't. Harry is just trying to look for an adventure."

"No matter if he is or not, he's gonna end up becoming one with a father like his."

"You don't know that." I sighed. I hated this. Hating talking about Draco and about him _not_ being a death eater when I know he is one. "Ivory's not like their family. Maybe Draco isn't either."


	20. "You're a big girl"

"Can you stop that?!" I asked Ember as he used his wand to get his book from the table. "It's not fair."

Ever since Ember turned seventeen in June last year, he has been using magic everywhere all the time outside of school because it's legal from when you turn seventeen and since I don't turn Seventeen until July, I can't use magic.

"Poor Sahara." Ember pouted at me, pretending to rub his eye from crying. He laughed as he walked out of the living room and upstairs.

I was sitting on the sofa in one end with Emory in the other. He was reading a magazine and I was doing absolutely nothing.

I had been home for a few days and I had gotten a bit closer to Ember after our talk. We hadn't been that close since before he started Hogwarts. It was the same with Emory. He left for Hogwarts and we lost the sibling bond we had.

Mum and dad were out, having their own little date that they did once a month so my brothers and I had the house to ourselves.

"Can you hand me the pen over there?" Emory asked, pointing at the side table next to the sofa without looking at me. I grabbed it and handed it to him and he didn't even thank me but I didn't think too much of it. "There's an owl for you in the window."

I looked at Emory and then around the living room, seeing the grey/brown owl in the window near the fire pit.

"How do you know it's for me?" I asked and he looked up from the magazine after finishing writing in it.

"It's the owl that belongs to Draco Malfoy and I sure am not expecting a letter from that boy." He said, looking down at his magazine again.

"Don't tell mum and dad, please." I said. "They're gonna pull me out of school."

I got up from the sofa and walked to the window, taking the letter from the owl that flew away again. I looked down at the envelope. It was perfectly sealed, definitely looking like Draco's work.

"Emory." I said, looking at my older brother. "Please don't tell them."

"I won't." He said, looking up at me again. "You're a big girl. I think you can defend yourself and I don't really think that boy has the guts to join the death eaters."

If just he knew.

"Now go read your love letter and let me finish my sudoku."

That's my brother. Twenty years old, acting like a grandpa. I hurried upstairs and into my room where I could be alone with my letter.

_Dearest Sahara,_

_I think this is my fifth time trying to write you a letter. It's not easy for me to open up about my feelings and you were right about my father and that he doesn't love him. It's true. I have never felt the love from my parents that you have from yours but I am willing to learn how to care. I like you. I've tried not to but I can't help it. All year we have been having our tutoring sessions and I didn't get it. I didn't get how you could act like you cared about me when I was sure you hated me. You probably did and you probably still do. There is something I need to tell you but I want to do it in person so I guess I will see you either on the train or at Hogwarts._

_'Till we meet again,_   
_Draco Malfoy_

I sighed as I finished reading his letter. It hurt. It bloody stung. Him suddenly wanting to open up to me when I wasn't allowed to be around him and I definitely couldn't risk it. I couldn't have my parents pull me out of school when I'm a year from graduating.

I decided to not write him back and even though I really wanted to, I couldn't keep it either. I had to burn it so my parents wouldn't find it and realize it was more than just a kiss like I told them it was.

I think I read the letter about a ton more times before I folded it and walked downstairs in the living room. Emory was still busy with his magazine or sudoku or whatever so I just walked to the fire pit and threw in the letter.

"I thought you liked this boy." I heard Emory say. "Why are you burning his letter?"

"Because—" I sighed. "If mum or dad finds it or finds out he wrote me, they'll pull me out of school so if you can keep this a secret, I'd be really grateful. Not even to Ember."


	21. "I am not avoiding you"

The rest of the two weeks at home went well. Ember and I really bonded again after all of these years but it was the same with Emory. All he did was talk about Romania and a girl he was dating there.

No one mentioned Draco again and to be honest I was glad. It made me forget him a bit. Though that would all be over when we got back to Hogwarts and right now we were in London and Ember had just run through the wall to platform nine and three quarters.

After Ember it was my turn. I ran through the wall with my luggage. We both got our luggage loaded onto the train and said goodbye to our parents before boarding it.

"I'll see you later." Ember smiled, giving me a hug before sliding into the compartment where Cormac sat. I continued down the aisle, looking for my own friends while feeling terrified after me just walking out on them on our way from Hogwarts.

I looked straight ahead for a moment, seeing Draco leave one of the cars, his eyes meeting mine.

_Do not associate with Draco._

My inner voice kept repeating that sentence and when it looked like he was about to approach me, I basically stumbled into a compartment, sliding the door closed behind me.

"Hi Sahara."

I turned around, seeing three familiar faces. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, hi." I said, forcing a small smile as I let out a breath.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you with Ron, Harry Hermione and Ivory?" Ginny asked.

"I uh— don't know actually. Don't know where they are but I'm gonna go find them."

I turned around again and nearly jumped when I saw Draco on the other side of the glass as he pushed open the door.

"I need to talk to you." He said, stepping aside to let me out. I closed the door and looked up at him.

"No." I simply said, turning around before continuing down the aisle.

"Wait, Sahara." He called, following me but I ignored him as I tried looking for my friends again. "Sterling!"

"What?!" I yelled, turning around to face him. "I don't want to talk to you, Draco."

"What did I do? Why're you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you." I lied. "I just can't talk to you right now. Go back to the Slytherin car."

I walked away from him, turning around before I finally found the compartment with my friends in it but Ivory wasn't there.

They all looked at me as I entered, closing the door.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course you can sit here." Hermione said, moving before patting the spot next to her and I smiled in relief, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry about last." Harry said. "It's none of my business if you're with Malfoy or not. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"But you were right." I said. "I wasn't with him and I still aren't but we did kiss, twice actually."

"You did?" Ron questioned.

"I'm not gonna be doing anything with him again though. My parents forbid me to associate with him. They'll pull me out of school if I do."

"Then you better not." Hermione said. "We're gonna need your help if we'll beat Voldemort and the death eaters that choose to follow him."

Exactly. Beat Voldemort. What they don't know is that our best friend is a part of his army and so is Draco. Another thing they don't know is that I am going to kill Voldemort and protect Ivory and Draco at the same time so they can get out and get to live a normal life again. I'd also have to find a way for them to not get sens to Azkaban for the rest of their lives.

No pressure.

Later that night after three transfer students from America was sorted into Ravenclaw, we had begun the feast. It was always so much bigger and better after either the summer break, Christmas break or Easter break and I loved food so I loved coming back to see piles of it.

While eating and talking to my friends, I couldn't help but notice Draco look at me from the Slytherin table which was right next to Ravenclaw. I was sitting with my back to the Hufflepuff table and Draco was sitting with his back to the wall so we could easily look at each other through the Ravenclaw students but I tried my best to just ignore him.

It may take a few weeks but if I just continued to ignore and avoid him, he'd get tired and leave me alone.

At least that's what I hoped for.


	22. "You're delusional"

The next day after breakfast, I had Charms class which was Gryffindor and Slytherin together but I made sure to sit on the back row with Harry, Hermione and Ron so Draco wouldn't bother me.

Ivory was sitting in front of, turning around now and then to talk to us and it felt like old times. We'd laugh and joke about other people in class or around the castle, even teachers.

Draco was sitting on the other side of the classroom with Blaise, Pansy and Crabbe. He was still looking at me constantly but I did a great job ignoring him.

A few times I _had_ looked in his direction but when I saw him staring back at me, I just looked away again, continuing whatever topic I was on with my friends and a time or two professor Flitwick told us to stop talking and concentrate on class because we were talking about something random while talking too loud.

After charms I had a free period but Ron had used that on taking another flying class so he could improve. Harry was hanging out with Ivory and being all secretive while Hermione and I went to sit in the courtyard.

"You know what I think?" Hermione asked, causing me to look at her after looking at the sky for a moment.

"What?"

"I think that Harry and Ivory are a thing." She said. "They've probably been writing each other a lot during Easter holidays and now they're sneaking off together."

"Probably." I shrugged. "Ginny's gonna be devastated if it's true."

"So devastated." She agreed. "It's obvious that she likes him."

"You know what else is obvious?" I smiled, looking at her. "You and Ron."

"What?" She laughed. "You're delusional."

"Am I?" I smirked. "I can definitely see some sparks between you. All year you two have been looking at each other, trying to not be too obvious but you totally were."

Hermione blushed, looking down and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I remembered I had to talk to Professor McGonagall about a new tutor.

"Bloody hell." I groaned. Hermione raised her head and looked at me in confusion but I just shook my head and stood up. "I need to go see McGonagall. If I don't get myself a new tutor, I won't get better grades 'cause I certainly can't have Draco."

"I'll see you later then?" She asked and I nodded, smiling at her before making my way inside.

To my bad luck, I passed Draco in the hall when he was talking to Pansy and he quickly told her bye before following me up the stairs.

"Sterling." He said, trying to not be too loud but I ignored him just like I tried to on the train. I continued up to the first floor and he kept following me. "I really need to talk to you. Where're you going?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

" _Malfoy?_ Since when do you call me Malfoy?"

Why couldn't he just go away? He made it so much harder to not associate with him and I couldn't have Ember seeing us together.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing my wrist so harsh that it scared me and as I turned around, I automatically slapped him across the face.

I gasped when I realized what I just did and I covered my mouth with my hands, waiting for his reason. His head was turned and he looked confused but hurt at the same time. When he turned his head back to look at me, he took a step back, scoffing.

"Point taken." He nodded, holding up his hands in defense before throwing them by his sides. He turned around before I got to apologize, and hurried down the stairs.

I sighed, dropping my hands from my mouth. Why did I do that? Gosh I'm a terrible person. I never hit anyone, not even people I dislike.

"Miss Sterling." Professor McGonagall spoke from behind me, causing me to turn around. "Don't you have better things to do than hang around the corridor? Class for example?"

"Oh, I have a free period." I said. "But I wanted to talk to you about tutoring."

"Tutoring?" She asked, stepping aside in the door to her office. "Come inside."

I walked in and took seat in one of the chairs while McGonagall sat down behind her desk.

"What about tutoring?"

"I know I still need to improve my grades but I wanted to ask for a new tutor." I said.

"Mr Malfoy isn't good enough?" She asked.

"No he's brilliant. I just— I don't believe I can get any further with Draco."

"What do you mean, Miss Sterling?"

"Alright." I breathed, licking my lips. "My parents are gonna pull me out of school if I associate with him. They're not big fans of him and I really want to stay in school. It'a important."


	23. "My name is Pomona"

After my free period I had Arithmancy. It was an elective so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivory weren't here. Neither were Draco.

I ended up sitting next to the transfer student and she seemed interesting but I didn't know her. All I knew was what Dumbledore said. She's in sixth year and she's from America. Her name was also told but I've already forgotten it since yesterday.

"Hi." I said when she struggled with finding the right book. We had three books for this class and Professor Vector just told us which book to look in and the new girl looked confused. She looked at me as I placed a finger on the right book. "It's this one."

"Oh." She muttered, pulling it in front of you. "Thank you. We didn't have this many books at Ilvermorny."

"Ilvermorny?" I questioned. "Oh right. That's the wizarding school in North America, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's a small school compared to this one."

"Do they have houses as well?"

"Did do." She nodded. "I was in Thunderbird. It's said to represent ones soul."

"Oh really?" I smiled. "It's not really like that here. Your house here is more about who you are as a person so it's much more than just your soul."

"And being in Ravenclaw means what exactly?" She questioned, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, it's known for having intelligent people. People who are original, smart, creative. People who easily accept others."

"And what house are you in? I'm still trying to understand the colors and what houses have which."

"I'm in Gryffindor." I told her. "We're known for courage, bravery. Apparently we're daring and determined. That would at least explain my friends."

"What about the other two houses?"

"Hufflepuff is the yellow one. They're kind, dedicated people who are patient and loyal." I explained to her. "And Slytherin is the green one. Known for leadership material. They are so determined to win at everything that they can seem a little rough and scary but some of them are very nice. They're just ambitious and can show it in the wrong way."

"Yeah." She breathed. "I noticed that most of them have a smirk on their face most of the time."

I chuckled at her comment but nodded in agreement and I couldn't help but think of Draco and his smirk.

"My name is Pomona." She said, holding out her hand. "Pomona Von Doren."

"Sahara Sterling." I replied, shaking her hand.

After class, I showed Pomona around the castle, seeing as no one had done that. She told me how awkward she felt when she had to get sorted in the middle of the school year but how excited she was to get to know the castle and the people inside of it.

She was quite beautiful, actually. She had long dark hair, blue/green eyes with a very freckles face. Her lips were full and her eyebrows were thick and dark but she made it look good. She was also very nice and I liked her American accent. I've never been to America or actually met an American so it was definitely exciting for me.

Pomona also told me about her family. She was raised in Massachusetts by her two parents who attended the same wizarding school as she did. Their names are Arthur and Faye. She has an older sister named Violer and two younger brothers named Nathanial and Everett. Nathanial was a fourth year and Everett was in second.

I also filled her in on everything that had happened during my years at Hogwarts. From the teacher with Voldemort on the back of his head who tried to kill Harry to what happened last year when Bellatrix killed Harry's godfather Sirius Black.

We were just casually talking in the hallway when we were interrupted.

"Why the hell did you ask for a new tutor?!"

Pomona and I both turned around at the voice of Draco yelling through the hallway without caring about who could hear him.

"Am I not good enough for you?! Am I not good enough for the great Sahara Sterling?!"

I sighed, tilting my head as I watched him approach. The fact that he was acting up and yelling in the hallway surprised me but what _really_ surprised me was seeing Ember watch the whole thing from the door to one of the classrooms.

"You were horrible before you even received my session!" Draco yelled at me. "Horrible! And after my sessions you improved your grades so good luck with your next tutor 'cause he sure as hell won't be as good as me!"

Instead of stopping in front of me, he walked past, looking angrier than I had ever seen him before. I didn't look at him as he walked away. I turned to Pomona with an apologetic smile on my face.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Is there always this much drama?" She asked and I couldn't lie.

"With him there is." I said. "That's Draco Malfoy."

"And I'll assume he's your boyfriend?" She asked, almost making me choke on the air.

"What? No! He's as said my former tutor who has a terrible big ego. I guess he's offended that I fired him."


	24. "You have a brother?"

One night in April I was walking out from the library, on my way to the Gryffindor common room for curfew. I had about twenty minutes but I liked to be there with time on my side so I didn't risk getting in trouble, but as I turned a corner, Draco was there, talking to Professor Snape about something.

He noticed me and I hurried towards the common room, hoping that Snape kept Draco there so he couldn't follow me. I ended up being wrong. Shortly after, Draco came running, catching up with me and stepping in front of me to block the way.

"Would you mind stepping aside?" I asked him. "Curfew is in twenty minutes and I do not wish to be late."

"Drop the formal act." He told me. "Why did you request a new tutor?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Seriously?" He asked. "Didn't you get my letter?"

"I did." I said. "I burned it."

"You burned it?" He frowned. "Was that before or after reading it."

"I read it." I sighed. "Can you please move?"

I waited for him to step aside and when he didn't, I tried walking around him but he moved to step in front of me again.

"You need to move before anyone sees us together." I said.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked and I sighed before pushing him under the stairs.

"Listen, my parents forbid me to see you." I said. "They forbid me to even be around you."

"Your _parents?"_ He asked with a raised eyebrow, trying not to laugh at the fact.

"Seriously?" I asked, pushing him hard in the chest so that he stumbled into the wall. "It's not a bloody joke!"

"Of course your parents forbid you to see me. No parents like me." He said. "But so what? How would they know."

"My brother is a terrible liar." I told him. "And he promised to tell them if he saw us together."

"You have a brother?" He asked as his face fell. I frowned at him, not understanding how he didn't know that.

"I have two." I said. "One graduated the year we were in second and the other one is in seventh year right now."

"What house is he in? I'm sure I would have noticed another Sterling."

"He's in Gryffindor." I told him. "You even humiliated him a couple of years ago but now we're getting off track."

"I think I would remember if I humiliated your brother." He said, pushing himself away from the wall, tucking at the collar of his robes.

"Well, you did. Third year. Humiliated him in front of a girl he liked."

"Oh." He said, his lips turning up into a smile. "I remember that. Thought he was going to cry."

"Quit it." I said, noticing that he thought it was amusing. "Point is that if we're together and my parents find out, they're gonna take me out of school."

"Is there a specific reason for them to not allow you to be around me?" He asked, stepping away from me.

"Probably but I don't know it." I lied. I was gonna keep it a secret that I knew he was a death eater until I get to kill Voldemort and get both him Ivory their lives back. "Goodnight Draco."

I stepped out from under the staircase and walked up to be met by all the moving stairs. I walked up until I got to the Gryffindor common room.

"Caput Draconis." I said and the fat lady opened the door, gesturing with her hand while making a little bow before laughing. I just smiled at her and walked in, letting out a breath of relief when the door closed behind me.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked from the sofa. "You're always here early."

"I was occupied." I sighed, looking at the big clock on the wall. "But I'm here now and curfew is in five minutes so I'm not late and won't get into trouble."

"Occupied?" You say. "By who?"

"Professor Snape." I lied. "He wanted to talk over my grades in potions and I assured him that I've got a new tutor so my grades should improve soon."

"You have a new tutor?" She asked me. "Who?"

"Marcus Belby." I said. "I believe he's in Ravenclaw."


	25. "He trusts me!"

"Hermione, is the room of requirement unplottable?" Harry asked as we were walking in the courtyard.

"If one wants it to be. Why?" She asked.

"It would explain why I thought Malfoy was leaving the castle when he disappeared off the map." He said. "He was going to the room of requirement."

"Of course!" Hermione said. "And that explains the vanishing cabinet as well."

"What are you talking about?" Pomona asked from beside me.

"Oh, we think Draco Malfoy is a death eater." Ron said. "And we're trying to stop him from whatever he's got planned."

"A death eater?" She asked. "That's Voldemort's army, am I right?"

"Yes and I have the feeling that whatever they're planning is big." Harry said.

"I got an owl from dad this morning." Ron said. "The one at Borgin and Burke's? It's still there."

"But I'm telling you." Harry said. "I saw it. What if there are two? Vanishing cabinets."

"What if there are?" Hermione asked back.

"I don't know." Harry sighed.

"Good luck mate." Ron said, patting Harry's shoulder before Harry walked his own way.

Later that afternoon I sat with Marcus Belby in the potions classroom for my first tutoring lesson by him and it actually went well. When we were finished, I walked to the great hall to eat dinner.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Ron and Hermione as I sat down.

"With Dumbledore." Hermione said as Ron had his mouth full of food and therefore wasn't able to speak.

"Still?" I frowned. "It's been a couple of hours."

"He should be back any moment." Hermione told me and I hummed, pouring some food onto my plate.

After dinner when Harry still hadn't come back, I went looking for him, starting in the astronomy tower where I knew he was going to meet Dumbledore.

When I entered, both looked at me from where they were standing and I approached them. "Got a little worried when Harry didn't show up at dinner."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but stopped when footsteps neared the tower.

"Hide yourselves below." He hurried to say. "And do not speak or show yourselves without my permission. No matter what."

Harry and I both looked towards the door as the footsteps came closer.

"Do as I say." Dumbledore told us. "Trust me."

"Okay." Harry breathed before grabbing my hand and pulling me down under the floor where we could look up at what was happening.

"Good evening, Draco." Dumbledore spoke and I looked up to see him, pointing his wand. I gasped and Harry immediately clamped a hand over my mouth.

"We need to stay quiet." He whispered into my ear.

"What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it summer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who else is here?" Draco asked. "I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself." Dumbledore said. "I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?"

Draco stayed quiet and I watched him with my eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"You are not an assassin, Draco." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know what I am?!" Draco spat. "I've done things that would shock you!"

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper?"

"He trust me!" Draco yelled. "I was chosen!"

He showed his arm, pulling up his sleeve which revealed the dark mat on his arm.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said and reached for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled and the wand flew out of Dumbledore's hand.

"Well done, Draco. But I warn you. Killing is not nearly as easy." Dumbledore said. "You are not alone, are you? There are others? How?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement."

"That cabinet has been broken for years." Dumbledore said curiously.

"I've been mending it." Draco told him.

"Ingenious. Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin."

"In Borgin and Burke's. They form—"

"A passage, yes. Very good." Dumbledore cut him off and I got out of Harry's grip so I could walk up there.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, grabbing my wrist when I tried to walk out here.

"Let go of me, Harry. I need to help."

"You heard Dumbledore. He told us to stay down here and stay quiet no matter what."

"Draco just need someone to believe in him." I whispered. "This is all my fault. If I had been nice to him from the start, he would have realized people could care about him and he wouldn't have joined the death eaters."

"You're not going up there. You're gonna get yourself killed."

I pushed Harry away and made my way over to the staircase, carefully walking up.

"I don't want your help!" I heard Draco yell. "Don't you see?! I have to do it! I have to!"

As I got up, he still hadn't noticed me but was staring at Dumbledore, pointing his wand while tears in his eyes. He looked absolutely broken.

"I've got to kill you or he'll kill me." Draco said in a whisper and I gasped loudly when I felt someone grab me from behind, pressing a wand to my throat. Draco and Dumbledore both looked my way and Draco's eyes widened.

"Well now." I heard Bellatrix voice in my ear. "Look what we have here. A little girl and Dumbledore on the verge of seeing the light."

"Don't touch her!" Draco yelled, not pointing his wand at Bellatrix. "Let her go. She's got nothing to do with this!"

"Is little Draco in love." Bellatrix mocked in her annoying, yet scary voice. "You have a job to finish, Draco. Finish the old man and then finish the girl!"

"Draco, don't do it." I said, shaking my head but Bellatrix pressed the wand closer to my throat, making me whimper in pain. "You're not a killer, Draco. You don't need to do this."

"Look how sweet." Bellatrix said, pushing me forward. I stumbled and almost fell over but regained my balance and looked at Bellatrix and all the other death eaters. "Young love."

"Why are you here?" Draco whispered, holding out his arm in front of me to push me behind him.

I looked at Dumbledore who looked at me, showing how disappointed he was that I hadn't stayed down there.

"Cornered in his own castle." Bellatrix said, walking forwards. "Well done, Draco."

"You stay away from her!" Draco yelled as Bellatrix approached. "I will finish my task but it doesn't say anything about her so if you touch her, I will kill you as well."

"Good evening Bellatrix." Dumbledore said. "I think introductions are in order."

"Love to, Albus." Bellatrix said. "But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule."

She walked over to Malfoy, pushing his hand and he automatically turned to point the wand at Dumbledore.

"Do it." She whispered.

"He doesn't have the stomach." One of the other death eaters said. "Like his father. Let me finish him. In my own way."

"No!" Bellatrix yelled. "The Dark Lord was clear. The boy's to do it. Go on, Draco. Now!"

"You're not a killer." I repeated to Draco. "Don't do it. You'd have to live with it for the rest of your life."

"Silence!" Bellatrix yelled and pointed her wand at me and immediately I flew through the air, landing on the floor in the corner where Dumbledore was standing.

"I told you to not touch her!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand back at Bellatrix.

Dumbledore helped me off and stepped in front of me to protect me.

"Do it, Draco. End him." Bellatrix said again.

"No."

Snape suddenly stepped inside of the astronomy tower, his wand in his hand.

"Severus." Dumbledore spoke.

"Well look who's here." Bellatrix laughed. "Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter?"

"Severus, please." Dumbledore said.

"I gave my word." Snape said. "I made a vow."

Now I noticed that Ivory was behind him, looking scared. I knew she had to be here and I knew she was here to try and protect Draco but how could she without blowing her cover?

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape shouted and a jet of green light shot from his wand, hitting Dumbledore who fell down the middle of the tower and I let out a horrible scream, falling back against the wall, sliding to the floor with my hands covering my mouth.

Draco looked at me, pain showing all over his face. He was crying and he looked even more broken than before.

Bellatrix raised her wand to the sky and a deafening blast shook the entire castle before her and the death eaters fled the scene, leaving me with professor Snape, Draco and Ivory."

"You shouldn't have been here." Draco told me. "You almost got yourself killed."

I couldn't say anything. I was so terrified. Not of Draco but of this whole situation. Snape just killed Dumbledore. Dumbledore is dead and Voldemort is back.

"You can no longer stay here." Snape told Draco before grabbing him by the neck and forcing both him and Ivory out of the door.

"Sahara!" Harry called, hurrying up from where he had been hiding all this time. "Are you alright?"

He crouched in front of me, placing a hand on my knees.

"H-He k-killed Dumbledore." I stuttered.

"C'mon, we need to go warn the others."


	26. "Wouldn't blame them"

"Don't touch it!" I hissed when Fred pressed a cloth with alcohol to my wounded leg.

"I know it hurts but alcohol kills the bacterias." He said. "You don't want an infection, I assume?"

I sighed and shook my head and he pressed the cloth to my wound again, making me hiss, biting into my hand.

The castle was ruined in some places from Bellatrix and the death eaters waving their wands. They exploded Hagrid's hut and had now all disappeared. Even Draco and Ivory.

People had come to help when they heard what had happened and that included Fred and George who graduated last year.

"Sahara!" I heard Ember shout through the ruined great hall as he came running towards us. "Bloody hell, are you alright?"

"She was in here when Bellatrix shattered all the windows." Fred told him. "This cut is from glass. Took me about an hour to get every one of them out."

"What about that one?" Ember asked, running his finger over the cut in my eyebrow and I flinched, moving my head away from him.

"Glass as well." Fred simply said. "She's lucky she's still alive. Being in here when that happened was life threatening."

"Ember! Sahara!" A very angry voice boomed through the room and all three of us turned our heads to see Emory enter the great hall, looking around before heading in our direction.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Ember. "If he knows, mum and dad knows. They're gonna take us out of school."

"Wouldn't blame them." Fred said. "You really want to stay here after what happened tonight?"

"Bloody— are you alright?" Emory asked as he stood by me, placing his hand on my head to make me lean back so he could look at me. He then looked at Fred and nodded at him. "Fred."

"Emory." Fred greeted back.

"Who did this to you? Was it Bellatrix?"

"How did you even know?" I asked. "It's not like anyone had the time to sent you an owl."

"News travel fast. Mum and dad wanted to come but I told them to stay and that I was gonna take care of you two. Was supposed to go back to Romania but that can wait." He said. "News also says that Draco Malfoy is a death eater and killed Dumbledore."

"No!" I exclaimed. "Snape was the one who killed him. Draco was lowering his wand. He's not a killer."

"You're still defending him?" Ember asked. "Where was he when this happened? I bet he just watched."

"If you want to know, he actually didn't just watch. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead."

"It's true." Fred said. "I saw it. Malfoy shielded her so it's only really minimal injuries. She's lucky that he actually cares about her."

"Cares." Emory scoffed. "I should've never let you take that letter from his owl."

"What letter?" Ember asked as Fred wrapped up my leg with gauze dressings.

"She received a letter from the Malfoy's owl during the spring holidays." Emory said. "And if I hadn't let her disobey mum and dads rules, she wouldn't have been almost killed. Now, excuse me while I go talk to an actual adult."

He walked away and I rolled my eyes before noticing that Ember was looking at me.

"Tell them and I will choke you." I said. I turned my head to look at friend and shot him a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded, patting my leg and completely forgetting that I was wounded.

"Bloody hell don't do that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He hurried to say and I just shook my head, pulling myself up to my feet.

"Where're you going?" Ember asked.

"Out to find my friends." I said, making my way out of the great hall by mostly leaning on my left leg.

When I got outside into the courtyard, I made my way through the crowd until I stood next to Hermione, Ron and Pomona. Dumbledore was lying on the ground in the middle of the circle and Harry was by his side.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked me, gesturing towards my leg.

I nodded at her but didn't say anything. She wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my upper arm gently as we watched the scene in front of us. Harry picked up something next to Dumbledore. A locket or something.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand, the light shining out from the top of it and everyone followed, me included.

Dumbledore was dead and I had no idea what was about to happen.


	27. "Hello there"

The next couple of days were used on cleaning up the castle and some people from the ministry of magic had come out to repair the things that were broken which only took about a week since they used magic.

Things kinda went back to normal after that. I sent my parents an owl so tell them I was okay.

No one knew what happened to Voldemort and his death eaters and neither Draco or Ivory had been back since. They'd be put in Azkaban for life if they ever did.

I passed my O.W.L.s. I actually got top grades and Ember passed his N.E.W.T.s and graduated from Hogwarts and soon we found ourselves on the Hogwarts express, going home for the summer.

I was exhausted and I wanted to cry all the time. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco and how he must've been feeling about everything. I had never seen him so broken.

Pomona was sitting with us in the compartment. She had become a part of our little group which wouldn't be that little if Ivory was here.

My leg was healed, of course it was. Dumbledore's death was almost three months ago. I hadn't been sleeping well since it happened. Mostly because I saw Dumbledore being killed but also because I was thinking about both Draco and Ivory all the time.

I had explained to my friends how Ivory had only joined them to save Draco who didn't have a choice and Hermione even wanted to help Draco now. She didn't believe he was evil anymore. He was just a boy who wanted to be accepted and loved by his father.

I was still meaning to find him and Ivory and kill Voldemort. I didn't know how, just that I needed to do so and I had to do it while finishing my seventh year when the summer was over.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Pomona asked. "Voldemort?"

"I don't think he'll stop until he's killed me." Harry said.

"We won't let that happen." Ron said. "The only way we can keep him from killing you, is killing him."

"Then that's what we have to do." Hermione said. "But we have to protect Ivory and Draco at the same time."

"Ivory yes but I don't know about Draco." Harry said, causing me to turn my head to look at him.

"Draco included." I said. "It's not his fault that he was raised like that and forced to join them by his father. He deserves a chance to be who he wants to be and that's not going to happen if you're gonna be trying to kill him."

"I never said I wanted to kill him." Harry said. "I don't want that. I just don't trust him."

"Well I do." I scoffed.

"Exactly. I don't trust you either."

"Excuse me?" I asked and turned to look at him. "You don't trust me?"

"All year you have been hung up on Draco Malfoy and you knew he and Ivory were death eaters but didn't tell us. Dumbledore told us to stay under the floor and what do you do? You run upstairs and almost get yourself killed along with him!"

"I was trying to help!" I yelled back.

"You were trying to help yourself and your boyfriend. I know where your loyalty lays and it's not with us."

"Right." I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my bag and stood up. "Then I'll show myself out."

I left the compartment and decided to enter the one my brother and Cormac sat in.

"Well hello there." Cormac said but I glared at him as I sat down next to Ember.

"This has started to become a routine, huh?" my brother said with a small smile. "Have you been fighting again?"

"Harry apparently doesn't trust me." I said. "He thinks my loyalty is with the death eaters rather than them."

"Are your loyalty with the death eaters?" Cormac asked and Ember hit him in the head.

"I'm almost terrified to let you back at Hogwarts next year without me." Ember said as he wrapped an arm around me. "After everything that has happened, I don't understand how you'd want to."


	28. "Happy birthday"

On July 22nd of 1997, I turned seventeen and normally I'd be excited because it meant I could finally do magic outside of school but instead my excitement came from the fact that I saw Draco's owl outside of my window that morning.

I was quick to open the window and he sat on the ledge, allowing me to take the envelope.

"Thank you." I simply said with a small smile and he flew away again. I closed the window, not taking my eyes off the envelope. I hurried to lock my door so my family wouldn't come in while I was reading it, and then jumped onto my bed, opening the envelope with a little bit of excitement but at the same time, I felt scared.

_Dear Sahara Sterling,_

_How are you? That's probably a horrible way to start after everything that happened but I can't stop thinking about you. I hope you're doing alright. I never wanted Dumbledore to die but Voldemort would've killed me if I tried to stop it._

_Don't try and rescue me. Ivory told me that's what you've been planning but they're gonna kill you and I don't want to see that happen._

_Enjoy your last year at Hogwarts and happy birthday._

_Love,_   
_Draco Malfoy_

I hid the letter in my pillowcase, immediately finding myself some paper before sitting down by my desk, lifting my quill.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you think there's no way out of this but there is. You taught me a lot when you tutored me in charms as I'm gonna use that to help you._

_You need to know that love is real, it's out there and it comes in many forms. I care about you Draco and I wouldn't wish for you to end up like your father._

_Burn the letter. We'll both be at risk if anyone finds it._

_I know you might find it difficult to hear this but I love you._

_'Till we meet again_   
_Sahara Sterling_

I folded the letter and put it in the envelope, before whistling for our mail owl to hear it. She came flying through my window, pushing it open as I hadn't locked it.

"Flake." I said, giving her the letter. "To Draco Malfoy."

She flew out of the window which I closed and locked. I got dressed for the day and then joined my family in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" Mum and dad said in unison, hurrying over to hug me.

"How does it feel to finally be seventeen?" Mum asked.

"It's a huge milestone." Dad smile, rubbing my bag. "Sit down. We've all got presents for you and the family is coming over later to celebrate."

I sat down by the kitchen island between my two brothers. I was happy to have them. Emory had been home all summer and we had gotten closer after what happened at Hogwarts with Dumbledore's passing and everyone.

Everyone here at home had been acting so fragile in front of me, scared of how I felt about it. I mean, I witnessed the murder and was close to getting killed by Bellatrix. It took a lot to get my parents to let me go back but they think that since no one has seen the death eaters since they ruined the school, it wouldn't be too much of a danger.

"Me first." Ember said, handing me a package that shaped a book and I already for so excited. Everyone watched me as I unpacked it and my smile grew when I saw the title.

_Enchanted Encounters_

It's a book I've borrowed at the Hogwarts library for years, reading it time after time and I absolutely loved it. I didn't even know that Ember knew about it.

It was written by Fifi LaFolle, a woman who was born in 1888 and died in 1971 at the age of eighty-three.

"Thank you so much, Ember." I shrieked, hugging him.

"Let me see that." Mum said and grabbed the book to look at it.

"She's been reading it constantly for the past years." Ember said. "Always sitting in the library with that book and now she has her own copy."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Ember." Dad said.

"Now it's our turn." Mum said. "Your dad, Emory and I all tipped in to afford it."

She reached down and grabbed a package from a cabinet in the kitchen island and placed it in front of me. It was a long, thick package and I wondered what could be in there.

Once I ripped off the wrapping, I couldn't help but gasp. It was a Nimbus 2001. A broom. I had my own broom. I had never owned one.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed before getting up to hug both my parents and Emory.

It ended up being a great birthday. I love when my whole family get together. My uncles love to do magic to entertain the younger kids and I find it pretty entertaining myself.

Now there was only about a weak until I had to get back on the Hogwarts express and I couldn't say I was excited.

I was scared that something would happen and I was scared about seeing my friends again. Harry and I hadn't written each other over the summer so the last time I heard from him was when we were fighting on the train.


	29. "He's not here"

"Hi guys." I said, sitting down in the booth at the end of the train where Pomona, Neville and Ginny were sitting. "Has anyone seen Harry, Ron and Hermione? Or just either one of them?"

"Oh." Ginny said, sending me an awkward smile. "I don't know how you're gonna take this but they joined Dumbledore's army. I don't think they'll be here this year."

"Dumbledore's army?" I asked. "They're gonna fight Voldemort?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I was asked not to tell you but I think you deserve to know."

"Thanks." I muttered, sighing as I leaned back in my seat. "I can't believe they'd hide that from me."

"They said they don't trust you." Ginny told me. "They don't trust that you could help them without mailing Draco about every little thing."

"They don't trust me." I repeated. "All three of them?"

Ginny nodded and I sighed again.

"I knew about Harry but I thought Hermione at least would know I'm loyal to them." I said. "It doesn't matter though. I want to focus on this year so I can graduate."

"That's probably for the best." Neville nodded. "You still have us."

"Thank you Neville." I smiled.

"And I believe you if you say Draco is good on the inside." Pomona told me. "I might not have known him but the stories I've heard."

"He isn't the nicest person." Ginny said. "But I too believe he's good on the inside. He just need someone to guide him."

I was happy that there at least was some people who believed in him.

"He probably is alright but I'm scared of him." Neville said, making me chuckle.

"I was too once." I said, looking out of the window as the whistle sounded and the train started moving.

"What did you guys do over the summer?" Ginny asked and looked around at the three of us.

"My family and I went to America to see some family." Pomona said. "I also got to visit Ilvermorny and my old friends so that was actually really awesome."

"I want to go to America one day." Ginny said. "How is it there?"

"Not much different than England." She shrugged. "The accent is different though."

Ginny went us to tell us what happened during the summer. How Dumbledore's army drank poly juice potion to turn into Harry to lead Voldemort and the death eaters in the wrong direction. How George got hurt really badly and they were scared he was gonna die from bleeding out of his ear but he had survived. How Bill Weasley got married and how Ron had left with Harry and Hermione without telling Mrs Weasley.

I couldn't say I wasn't angry with them for doing this without me. They knowingly didn't tell me about it when they knew I wanted to help fight Voldemort.

But fine. I'm gonna be able to get my education and they won't.

Suddenly after driving for a while, the train stopped, making everyone confused. The last time this alleged was when the dementors boarded the train and that wasn't fun.

Neville was looking outside and he looked like he saw something but I didn't know what.

"My father will hear about this." Cormac spoke, making me turn around.

I didn't even question why Cormac was here since he was in seventh year last year. Guys I recognized to be death eaters, entered the car, looking around and that's when Neville stood up.

"Hey losers." He said. "He's not here."

I couldn't help but think whether or not Draco was with them. Maybe he was outside. I leaned over Ginny to look out of the window and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" She asked as the men left. "It's happening in here, not out there."

"Just looking for someone." I muttered, properly sitting back in my seat.

We were at Hogwarts about twenty minutes later since the driver had to check what happened and make sure everyone were alright but when we arrived, we drove in the carriages up to the castle while the first year students were led by Hagrid across the lake.

When we sat in the great hall with the first year students waiting to get sorted, we saw Professor Snape in the spot where Dumbledore used to stand. McGonagall stood beside him, looking like a mix between sad and scared.

I knew something was wrong when we arrived at the castle and saw the school guarded by death eaters.

Snape went on to explain how The Dark Lord was in control of the castle and had appointed him as headmaster.

I kept looking towards the Slytherin table and I don't know why I kept hoping to see him there when I knew he wasn't going to be here this year and with Voldemort's men guarding the castle, I'm not sure I'd be able to try and kill him. If they just as much as thought I was planning something, I'd get killed faster than I could blink.


	30. "I don't hate muggle borns"

"Things around here has gone mental." Ginny said when we walked down the hallways. "If my mother knew about this she would never have let me come back."

"Same with my parents." I sighed.

"I think my parents would move us right back to America." Pomona said. "I think I started at a really bad time."

"You really did." Ginny nodded. "But if we just spend the year on studying and following the rules, nothing will happen. We need to go under the rater."

"I can support that suggestion." Pomona said with a sigh. "I've already told my brothers to follow the rules so they don't get hurt. I'd kill myself quicker than Voldemort could kill any member of my family."

The next couple of days I felt very anxious. I couldn't stop thinking about my friends who were out there, doing god knows what. I was still upset that they hadn't told me anything and decided to do it without me but I was also mad at myself for giving them a reason to think I couldn't be trusted.

I just didn't understand why. Was it because I liked Draco? Because I wanted to help him? Or was it something else? Things had gotten dark at the castle. The death eaters were roaming around the corridors and it was scary to walk past them so I spent most of the time in the library.

"Pssst." I heard someone call, making me look around. "Sahara."

I immediately recognized the voice and turned around to see Draco behind some of the bookshelves. He stood there in his all black suit, waving me over.

"Draco!"

He shushed me and I looked around to see if there was anyone before I hurried over, wrapping my arms around his neck while his went around my back.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, taking in the familiar smell of his expensive cologne mixed with apples.

"I'm fine." He whispered, gently pushing me out of the hug so he could look at me. "I needed to see you."

He cupped my face, looking down into my eyes which I felt tear up. I had never been so happy to see someone.

"Everything's a mess, Draco. Voldemort is in control of the castle and Snape is the headmaster."

"I know." He whispered, running his hand into my hair. "I wish I could do something but—"

He bit his lip, shaking his head lightly and I ran both of my hands along his neck.

"You're scared." I said. "I know. I'm gonna get you and Ivory out. I'll help you."

"You can't help us, Sterling." He said, smiling softly at me. "We're talking about The Dark Lord. He won't stop until Harry's dead."

"He won't even stop with Harry's death." I said. "He won't stop until he gets what he wants and that's for all muggle borns to die."

"I don't hate muggle borns." He told me, frowning. "I know I've always been a jerk about it but I've come to realize that they're people, just like us."

I couldn't help but smile as I pulled him closer to me, kissing him. He kissed me back for a few seconds until I pulled away and looked at him again.

"I saw professor Burbage die." He told me. " _He_ killed her right in front of us on a table and then served her to his snake."

"Professor Burbage?" I nearly gasped. "I haven't heard anything about that. Why is this happening? Everything was great when people thought Voldemort was dead. Everything was great before your father forced you to be a death eater. I'm scared."

"Come here." He said, opening his arms and I hugged him again, feeling him close his arms around me.

Today were the first time we hugged. We had kissed before but we never had a true relationship because of everything that happened. Somehow though, I fell in love with him.

"You got my letter this summer." He said, running his hand up and down my back.

"And did you get mine?"

"I did." He replied. "And Sahara?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." He whispered and as soon as he spoke, I felt his body disappear. When I opened my eyes, I saw the dark matter in front of me, fly out of the library window and towards the sky.

"No." I cried, holding a hand over my mouth. "Draco."

It felt like my heart was about to break. I finally got him back and now he was gone again and I had no idea when I'd see him again.


	31. "We can't go together"

"You look awfully tired." Ginny told me the next morning when I sat down at the Gryffindor table. "You've slept in."

"I know. I was escorted to Snape's office by two death eaters when they noticed I was late for breakfast. He threatened me with Voldemort."

"Are you okay?" She asked. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No." I shook my head. "I explained that I hadn't been able to sleep all night."

"You're having trouble sleeping? What's wrong."

"Nothing." I shrugged. "I can't say it here anyway. I'm scared someone will hear."

"Hear what?" Neville asked and sat next to Ginny, looking at me.

"Nothing." I lied. "Can you pass me the bread? I'm starving."

Neville handed me the basket with breads and I grabbed one, ripping some of it off to eat it like that. I wasn't planning on having an entire meal since my stomach felt full. It was probably because of the anxious feeling after seeing Draco yesterday.

I know about death eaters and I know how they escape but I had never seen it with my own eyes and it was odd to see Draco turn into a dark matter and flying out through the window.

"I'll tell you later." I said, looking at Neville and Ginny. "Can you meet me after dinner tonight in the library? Ask Pomona to come."

After finishing my bread, I got up and left the great hall along with other students who had finished breakfast. I went to grab my books before I made my way to History of Magic in Class seventy-two.

That's one of the things in the castle that hadn't changed. Professor Binns is still teaching here. He's a ghost so they can't exactly ask him to leave. He doesn't even know he's a ghost. It's said that he passed away a lot time ago when sleeping over his desk and suddenly he just woke up and got back to teaching without questioning anything. He's been teaching history of magic for a very long time and it's one of my favorite classes right now because it reminds me of before Voldemort controlled it all.

Last night after Draco came to see me, I had muggle studies and I found out that we had a new teacher. Professor Carrow. She's one of the death eaters and throughout class she tried to teach us that muggle borns are filthy and shouldn't be allowed to use magic. I of course didn't fall for it.

I wanted to have asked Ginny and Neville to meet me in the astronomy tower with Pomona but I chose the library since I wouldn't be able to go up to the astronomy tower after I witnessed Dumbledore's death.

When dinner time arrived, I ate with Ginny and Neville at our table in the great hall. It was sad. This year everyone weren't as cheery and happy as usual. A few people were talking to each other but other than that it was pretty quiet.

"We can't go together." I whispered to Ginny and Neville. "It'll only look suspicious. Neville, you go up to the common room when we've eaten. Stay there for about five minutes and then head down to the library."

"Got it." Neville nodded at me, filling his mouth with food.

"Good." I said. "Ginny, you go to the bathroom and stay there for a couple of minutes before you go to the library as well."

"Okay."

"Did you tell Pomona?" I asked and they both nodded again. "Good. I'm guessing she'll head straight for the library then."

After we finished eating, Neville and Ginny left first and then I did. I walked straight down the hallways to the library and entered. It was empty so I just walked over and sat by a table, waiting for Neville, Ginny and Pomona to get here.

Shortly after, Pomona did, sending me a small smile as she sat across from me.

"You look tired." She said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just haven't been sleeping well last night." I said. "I hope Neville and Ginny gets here soon. I need to tell you guys something."

As I spoke, Ginny entered the library and sat down next to Pomona.

"Does it have something to do with my brother?" She asked. "Have you had any contact with them?"

"No." I shook my head. "It's about Draco."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Neville who sat next to me.

"Alright." I breathed. "I need to tell you guys this because I can't walk around with it on my own. I've been doing that with a lot of these last year and it was killing me."

"Spit it out." Ginny said.

"Draco was here yesterday." I said. "Over there."

I pointed at the spot where we stood and they all looked but didn't say anything.

"He said he wanted to see me and see how I was doing." I said. "And then he just disappeared into thin air. Dark matter. I want to help him but I don't know how when the castle is surrounded by death eaters."

"Let Harry, Ron and Hermione do it." Ginny said. "They're strong. They'll kill him."

"I don't have time to sit around and wait." I said. "I need to kill Voldemort so Draco and Ivory can get out."


	32. "They aren't here"

"Where are you?" I whispered into the air, standing by the big openings in the courtyard, staring into the air.

I really wanted to join Harry, Ron and Hermione so we could kill Voldemort together. I wanted to be apart of killing the evil person who forced Draco and Ivory to be a part of his army.

Hogwarts didn't feel like a school anymore. It felt more like a prison and I needed out. I needed to flee and I needed to find them. I didn't care that they didn't trust me. I needed to show them that they could.

"Miss Sterling. May I ask what you are doing out here?"

The hairs on my neck stood up at the sound of Snape. I turned around, seeing him stand there with his hands in front of me. He was standing proud as always, looking down at me.

"I was just enjoying the view, _Professor."_

"Enjoying... the view?" He asked. "I'd suggest you go inside and use some of your time in the books instead of watching the... view."

"Yes, _Professor."_ I said and hurried past him, making my way inside. As I made my way down the hallway, Pomona came running up by my side.

"I want to help kill Voldemort." She whispered. "But we can't do it without Harry and the others. I've figured out where they are."

I stopped in my tracks, looking at her. "You have? How?"

"I can't explain how since I don't really know but I was reading and I thought about something Hermione said. Meet me in the astronomy tower in fifteen minutes and being a broom and a backpack with clothes and some food."

She ran off towards the Ravenclaw common room and I immediately ran towards the Gryffindors.

I packed a bag of clothes and snacks like Pomona told me to and then grabbed my broom. It was hard but I did manage to sneak into the astronomy tower without being seen with my broom and backpack.

When I stood in the door, I froze and looked at the room. This was where Dumbledore was killed. Where Draco tried to protect me and where I was thrown across the room.

"We need to get out of here." Pomona said from behind me, entering the room as well with her own backpack on her back and a broom in her hand. "We have to find them and tell them how bad things are."

"Where are they?"

"In the woods somewhere. I can't explain where but I'll know it when I see it." She said. "We have to leave before anyone notices we're gone."

And with that being said, I watched Pomona get onto her broom and shoot into the air. I quickly got on my backpack before following her.

She moved quickly over the forbidden Forrest where she waited for me to catch up.

"So where're we going?" I asked and she pointed north before she continued flying and I continued following her.

I don't think I had ever done something as impulsive as this but I didn't care. All I cared about was helping my friends, killing Voldemort and getting Draco and Ivory out of his army.

We traveled for what felt like days when we lowered into the Forrest on a broom. I looked around, wondering what we were doing here as I couldn't see anything but trees.

"They aren't here."

"Yes they are." Pomona said and pulled out her wand. "They must be hiding under some kind of shield that protects them from being seen on the outside."

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked and suddenly it was like a big dome disappearing, revealing Hermione a few feet away from a tent.

"It's true." She simply said. "We're hiding from the death eaters."

I let out a breath and Hermione smiled at me before running over, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"I am so sorry!" She said. "I told the boys to quit being so stupid but in the end I just wanted to protect you. I know feelings can get in the way of ones actions and I was scared that would happen if you suddenly stood face to face with Malfoy."

"Hermione." I laughed, pulling out of the hug. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded before she turned to Pomona with a smile and hugged her as well. Meanwhile I approached the tent and entered. It was much bigger on the inside.

Harry and Ron were sat by a table and both looked at me, their jaws practically on the floor.

"Hello you jerks." I said, placing my broom against the tents wall before crossing my arms over my chest. "Pomona and I are here and we are here to stay so we can fight together."

"Sahara." Ron shrieked in surprise, his voice cracking.

"How'd you find us?" Harry asked and I shrugged, joining them by the table.

"As Pomona. She found you, I just followed."


	33. "Drop your wands!"

We had been caught. When we were in the forest, the death eaters came and chased us a good while before the caught us. I managed to escape but my friends were taken and now I'm in the Malfoy manor where they were talking about bringing him.

I was sneaking around the dark hallways, trying to figure out where they are. Voices could be heard from a room so that's where I was headed. I didn't know who was in there other than it must've been death eaters, possibly Bellatrix too.

" _What's wrong with his face?"_ I heard Draco and my heart skipped a beat just from knowing that he was there. He must've been talking about Harry's very swollen face. Hermione had used the stinging jinx on him so it would be harder for the death eaters to recognize him.

 _"What is wrong with his face, Scabior?"_ Bellatrix asked.

_"He came to us that way. I reckon he picked it up in the forest."_

_"Or ran into a stinging jinx."_ Bellatrix suggested. _"Was it you, dearie? Give me her wand! We'll see what the last spell was."_

For a moment no one said anything but then Bellatrix yelled, making me jump.

_"What is that! Where did you get that?!"_

_"It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now."_ A voice said. I couldn't recognize who.

 _"Are you mad?!"_ Scabior yelled. _"How dare you! Release me woman!"_

 _"Go, go."_ Bellatrix said and I heard steps coming towards the door. I mentally cursed before I quickly hid behind the open door, waiting until the figures walked past and around a corner.

 _"Wormtail."_ Bellatrix said. _"Put these three in the cellar. I want to have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl."_

My breathing had become heavy as I was scared of everything that was happening. I had to hold a hand over my mouth to not give myself away and shortly after I saw three men escort Harry, Ron and Pomona out by their necks.

 _"This sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it?"_ Bellatrix asked but something about her voice was different and she sounded really scary.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about."_ Hermione said. She sounded both fragile and scared and I kept trying to think how I could help her but I couldn't think of anything. The only way I could was to enter the room and get the attention turned from her to me.

 _"Liar!"_ Bellatrix yelled. _"What else did you take?"_

Suddenly a scream of horror left the lungs of Hermione, making my blood cold as I stood there and had to listen to her being in pain. As I was about to enter he room willingly, I felt a wand press to my back, forcing me into the room anyway. Bellatrix was on top of Hermione, carving into her arm with a dagger but when I entered with someone behind me, all eyes turned to me and Bellatrix got up.

"Found this one lurking outside the door." A male voice from behind me spoke.

"Ahhh." Bellatrix smiled. "Who do we have here?"

My eyes landed on Hermione who was on the floor, silently crying with _Mudblood_ carved into her left arm.

"Studying my work?" Bellatrix asked. "That's what liars get so better tell me the truth or the same will happen to you."

"I'm not scared of you." I said, through gritted teeth even if it was pretty obvious that I was.

"Oh well you shouldn't be." She smiled, tilting her head. "There's no reason to be scared of me."

She waved me over and I felt a push in my back, causing me to stumble towards her. She placed a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around and my eyes landed on Draco and Ivory who were standing with their parents.

I let out a breath, feeling both happy to see them but scared at the same time. Draco looked tense, staring at me and Ivory stood next to him, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked like she had been crying.

"What is your name, dear?" Bellatrix asked, running her wand along my cheek.

"S-Sahara."

"S-Sahara." Bellatrix mocked, breaking into a laughter and Draco and Ivory's mother joined as well as some of the other death eaters.

"You don't need to hurt her." Ivory spoke. "You can just let her go. I'm sure she won't say anything."

Mr Malfoy grabbed Ivory by the neck to force her to shut up and Bellatrix let out a hum as she forced me to my knees.

"You're right, Ivory." Bellatrix said. "I don't need to if she answers my questions correctly."

She placed her hand on my head, tilting it back to force me to look at her.

"Where did the mudblood get that sword?" She asked.

"I don't know." I honestly spoke. They had it when Pomona and I arrived in the forest so I really had no idea.

"What else did you steal from me?" She asked, placing her wand by my throat.

"We didn't steal _anything._ The sword of Gryffindor does not belong to you." I said and with a swift of her wand, I was thrown across the room, hitting the wall.

When I landed on the floor, I let out a breath, biting my tongue to try and go through what just happened.

The room went quiet. All I could hear was Draco's heavy breathing and Ivory's soft cries.

"The sword of Gryffindor belonged to Godric Gryffindor." I continued, staring up at the ceiling as I heard Bellatrix' steps approach me. "It does not belong to someone of any other house and definitely not a death eater who chooses to follow Voldemort."

When I tried to sit up, Bellatrix reached me and pushed me back down before she sat on me and held my arm still.

"Don't touch her!" Ivory yelled.

"Get her out of here!" Bellatrix shouted, looking up at the Malfoy family.

Narcissa Malfoy grabbed her daughters arm and led her out of the room and as soon as they left, I felt a burning and stinging sensation in my arm so intense that I couldn't help but to scream in pain.

Bellatrix was carving something into my arm just like she had done to Hermione and it was extremely painful.

"Please stop!" I cried, kicking with my feet to try and get away.

Suddenly after what felt like hours, she stopped, leaving me on the floor to cry because of the pain in my arm.

I heard steps and then Draco kneeled by my side, gently taking my face in his hands.

"Hey." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Son." Mr Malfoy spoke. "Get away from her."

Draco looked up at his dad and the looked down at me again.

"It's okay." I cried in a whisper. "I'm okay."

Mr Malfoy walked over and grabbed Draco by the neck, forcing him up and back to the corner where they had been standing.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked, turning to Griphook.

"I left Gringotts employ many weeks ago, but when I was last in your vault, the sword was there."

"Perhaps it just walked out on its own then." Bellatrix sarcastically spoke.

"There is no place safer than Gringotts, Madam LeStrange." Griphook said.

"Liar! You can't deceive me!" Bellatrix yelled and slashes the knife across Griphook's cheek, causing it to cut open but he didn't react at all and just looked at her with the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Consider yourself lucky, Goblin. The same won't be said for this one." Bellatrix said and grabbed Hermione by the collar, pointing her wand at her.

"Like hell!" Ron yelled as he came running into the room, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand shot from Bellatrix' hand and flew across the room and landed in Harry's hand.

"Stupefy!" He shouted, his wand pointing at Mr Malfoy whose glass shattered. Draco pulled his hand, pointing it at Harry and by this point, I had pulled myself up to sit against the door.

 _'Blood traitor'_ was curved into my left arm and the blood kept running from the letters.

"Stop!" Bellatrix yelled. "Or she dies."

Everyone including me looked to see Bellatrix holding the dagger in her hand again, having Hermione in front of her, her head pulled back and the dagger pressed to her throat.

"Drop your wands." Bellatrix said.

Ron looked more angry that I had ever seen him, staring at Bellatrix with a look that could kill.

"I said drop them!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Alright." Ron angrily growled, throwing his wand on the floor while Harry threw Bellatrix' wand.

"Pick them up Draco. Now!"

Draco obeyed and picked up the wands from the floor, going back to his father.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Bellatrix smiled. "Harry Potter. All bright, shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord."

The stinging jinx on Harry's face was starting to wear off so it was obvious who he was.

"Call him Draco." Bellatrix said and I immediately looked at Draco who looked unsure.

His father grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark. He pressed a finger against the mark and Harry made a face as if he was in pain.

Bellatrix broke into an evil laughter as some blood started coming from the spot where Hermione had a dagger to the throat.

Suddenly a grinding noise filled the room and everyone looked up to see Dobby on the chandelier. Suddenly the chandelier came loose and it started to fall.

As Bellatrix pushed Hermione away while stepping back at the same time, Pomona came running into the room, hurrying to help me up.

The chandelier hit the floor but Hermione was safe. She was in the arms of Ron who hugged her. For a moment I was relieved but then I heard Draco scream in pain as he tried to cover his bloody face.

"Draco." I said in a whisper, trying to get to him as Pomona pulled me towards the door. I watched as Harry tackled him and wrested the bloody wands from his hand and pointed all three of them at Mr Malfoy.

"Stupefy!"

Mr Malfoy shot through the air like I did earlier and then fell to the floor.

"You dirty little monkey!" Bellatrix yelled at Dobby. "You could've killed me!"

"Dobby meant only to maim or seriously injure, not kill."

"For god's sake, Cissy, you've got a wand! Use it!" Bellatrix screamed. Narcissa was standing in the door again but Ivory wasn't with her.

Dobby waved his fist and Narcissa's wand flew from her hand to his.

"How dare you take a witch's wand! How dare you defy your masters!" Bellatrix screamed.

My friends and I all met in the middle of the room and Harry tossed a wand to Ron before grabbing Hermione's bag.

"Dobby has no master!" Dobby yelled. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Give the Dark Lord our regards." Harry said and took Dobby's hand before we all formed a circle by holding hands. Bellatrix face looked angry as she raised her dagger and threw it but then a flash of light occurred and everything went dark.


	34. "The sky has lost a star"

With a whoosh, we all landed on solid earth on a cliff near the ocean.

"It's okay." Harry said and looked at Hermione and I who automatically had wrapped our arms around each other. "You're safe. We're all safe."

I noticed Dobby a few feet from us, bleeding from his chest. Hermione, Ron and Pomona had noticed as well. Harry saw our faces and turned around, letting out a breath.

"Dobby...no."

Harry hurried over to Dobby who fell into his arms.

"It's okay." Harry said. "Here...Just hold on, Dobby... I'll fix you— Hermione— your bag— you must have something— essence of Dittany— something... Hermione! Help me!"

Hermione didn't do anything but neither did any of us. Hermione and I were both crying, traumatized by what happened in the Malfoy manor.

"Such a beautiful night." Dobby said. "To be with friends. Dobby is happy... to be with his friend... Harry Potter."

Suddenly Dobby went still and the only thing we could hear was the waves from the ocean. After a moment, footsteps could be heard and we turned around to see a red headed guy and Luna.

"Fleur's seeing to Ollivander. Anyone else need tending—" the guy said, his eyes landing on Harry and Dobby as Harry pulled the dagger out of Dobby's chest and shook of his jacket to wrap it around his small body.

Luna stepped forwards, approaching Harry as the red headed guy walked over to Hermione and I.

"Let me see." He said, grabbing both of our left arms. "These needs to be looked at. We'll do it when we get back to the cabin."

I looked over at Luna and Harry as Luna closed Dobby's eyes. They said something to each other before Harry looked at the rest of us.

"I want to bury him properly. Without magic."

After burying Dobby, we walked to a cabin that looked really cozy but that wasn't exactly what I was thinking about at the moment.

The next morning, Hermione and I were sat on a sofa in silence, probably both thinking about tonight. Hermione had her sleeve pulled down but mine was up and I kept looking at the words.

_Blood traitor_

I had learned that the red headed guy was Ron's older brother Bill Weasley, the one who got married this summer.

Bill was in the kitchen, filling a kettle and Luna was walking around, looking at every detail of the cottage.

"It's beautiful here."

"It was our aunts." Bill said. "We used to come here as kids. The order uses it now as a safe house— what's left of us, at least."

Luna tapped her fingers against the chime and looked over at Bill. "Muggles think these keep evil away. But they're wrong."

"I need to talk to the goblin." Harry said as he entered the room with Ron.

Bill led the way through the cottage, leaving Hermione and I alone.

"Hey." Pomona said, entering the cottage from outside. "Do you feel any better?"

"It hurts." Hermione said. "It's still burning."

"Let me get you some ice." Pomona said and walked into the kitchen. She returned a little after and handed us some ice each, both packages wrapped in towels.

"Thanks." I said, putting it on my arm as Hermione did the same to hers.

"We're gonna catch them." Pomona comforted us. "They're all gonna pay, especially Bellatrix."

"And Voldemort." Hermione spoke. "I can't wait to see both of them die."

The very next morning, we were all stood on the cliff. Harry was crouched by Dobby's grave as Pomona and I watched the ocean.

"The sky has a lost star." Luna spoke. "My father used to say that when a child died. Funny how Mr Dobby knew exactly where to find us."

"Yeah. Funny." Harry mumbled. "Listen, Luna, about your father, I don't want you to think I—"

"I know you understand why my father did what he did, Harry." Luna said. "That's why we don't need to talk about it."

"Hogwarts?" Harry then asked and both Pomona and I turned around to see him pointing at the traveling bag that Luna carried.

She nodded and looked towards the ocean.

"It's not the place you left, you know." I told her. "It's not the same."

"Neither am I." She breathed and smiled. She waved at us before she turned around and disappeared into the forest.

"Always good value." Ron said. "I'll miss her."


	35. "Bloody hell"

Over the next couple of months, a lot of things happened. We went to a small village where Harry was born. We saw his parents grave and the home his parents lived in before they were killed.

Then we snuck into the bank. Hermione took poly juice potion to look like Bellatrix and we got into her vault to get a very important cup.

Now we in the house of Aberforth Dumbledore. We were in a room with a cozy fire pit with a large oil painting hanging above it. It was a girl. A blonde girl with a sweet but vacant stare.

Ron was staring out of the window, looking at the ton of death eaters who stared around in confusion.

"Did you get a look at him?" Ron asked. "For a second I thought it was—"

"I know." Hermione said, staring into a piece of glass while Harry looked into another. "Harry! I can see you! In here!"

Harry walked over to Hermione to see and at the same time, Dumbledore's brother entered the room.

"You bloody fools! What were you thinking coming here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is—"

"You're Aberforth." I spoke. "Dumbledore's brother."

"It's you I've been seeing." Harry took over. "Here. It's you who sent Dobby."

"Where've you left him?" Aberforth asked.

"He's dead." Pomona said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall.

"Sorry to hear it." He replied. "I liked that elf."

"How'd you come by it?" Harry asked, nodding at the shard in Hermione's hand.

"Mundungus Fletcher, 'bout a year ago."

"Dung had no right selling you that." Harry said. "It belonged to—"

"Sirius." Dumbledore's brother said. "Albus told me. He also told me that you'd likely be hacked off if you ever found out I had it. But ask yourself where you'd be if I didn't."

Harry didn't respond, no one said anything so Aberforth continued. "Right then. Reckon you're hungry. Let's get you fed, then think of the best way to get you out of here."

Later, we were all sat around a table that had a tray of food on it. Everyone expect from Harry started eating immediately, seeing as we hadn't eaten for days.

"Do you hear much from the others? From the order?" Pomona asked.

"The order is finished." Aberforth told us. "You-know-who's won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves."

Everyone went quiet and looked down, except from Harry who stares at him.

"We need to get into Hogwarts." Harry said. "Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Did he now?" Aberforth asked. "Nice job? Easy?"

"We've been hunting Horcruxes." I said. "We think the last one's in the school. But we'll need your help getting in. If we find it and kill it, then we kill him, and then we can end this war once and for all. We need to get into Hogwarts tonight."

Aberforth stared at me for a while, while the silence grew. "It's not a job my brother's given you, it's a suicide mission. Do yourself a favor girl. Go home. Live a little longer."

"No!" I exclaimed, standing up while banging my fist into the table. "We will kill _Voldemort_ and we will save Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world."

"Dumbledore trusted me." Harry spoke, causing Aberforth to shift his eyes from me to him. "He trusted me to see this through."

"What makes you think you can trust him!" Aberforth asked. "What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you! In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?"

He gestured to the oil painting of the girl.

"Why should he—" Harry started but got cut off by Aberforth as I slowly sat down again.

"Keep secrets? You tell me."

"I only care about the Dumbledore I knew." Harry said. "I trusted him."

"Did you know?" Aberforth asked. "And why is that?"

"I had no reason not to—"

"That's a boy's answer." Aberforth said. "A boy who goes chasing Horcruxes on the word of a man who won't even tell him where to start. You're lying. Not just to me, which doesn't matter, but to yourself as well. That's what a fool does."

"You're drunk." Harry stated.

"You don't strike me as a fool, Mr Potter." Aberforth continued. "So I'll ask you again. There must be a reason. Why do you trust anything my brother ever said to you? Why?"

"Because I need to." Harry said. "Because if I don't, I don't know who I am anymore. I've lost too many people to lie down now. I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother. I don't even care that you've given up. I trust the man I knew. I'm going to see this through. I need to get into the castle tonight."

There was silence again. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance while I exchanged one with Pomona. After a while, Aberforth looked at the oil painting.

"You know what to do." He told the girl who nodded before turning around and walked away.

"Where've you sent her?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." He said.

"That's Ariana, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Your sister. She's beautiful."

"She'll always be beautiful." Aberforth said.

"She died very young, didn't she?" Pomona asked.

"My brother sacrificed many things, Miss Van Doren, in his journey to find power, including her. She was devoted to him— he gave her everything but time." Aberforth said and looked to the empty picture frame.

"Mr Dumbledore." Hermione said. "Thank you."

Aberforth stared hard at Hermione, nodding at her before exiting the room. Ron looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Did save our lives twice. Kept an eye on us in that mirror. That doesn't seem like someone who's given up, does it?"

Ron and I exchange a glance and Pomona gasped lightly as she looked up at the frame, everyone looking at it as well.

"She's coming back!" Pomona said. "And she's got someone with her!"

Ariana emerged with a figure behind her and I squinted my eyes to try and see who it was.

_Neville._

"Who's that with her?" Ron asked. "Bloody hell."

"I knew you'd come!" Neville exclaimed, looking at us through the picture frame. "I told them all! Harry Potter would never abandon Hogwarts!"

"Neville." Hermione said in a whisper and the picture frame opened, revealing Neville in a tunnel, holding up his wand that shun a bright white light. His face was full of dirt, gashed. He has a swollen eye and his clothes was ripped.

"Neville." Harry spoke. "You look—"

"Like hell? I reckon. This is nothing. Seamus is worse. You'll see! Hermione, Ron! Sahara, Pomona!"

Neville came out from the tunnel to hug all of us and then turned to Aberforth.

"Hey Ab. There might be a couple of more people on the way."

We all turned to see Aberforth in the doorway, looking at us. Neville then turned to us again and smiled. "Well? Ready?"


	36. "Tell them!"

"I don't remember this being on the Marauder's map." Ron said as we crawled through the tunnel.

"That's because it never existed until now." Neville explained. "The seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with death eaters and dementors."

"How bad is it, Neville?" Hermione asked. "With Snape as headmaster?"

"Hardly ever see him." Neville said. "It's the Carrows you have to watch out for."

"The Carrows?" Harry asked.

"Brother and sister." Neville sighed. "They're in charge of discipline. Like punishment, the Carrows."

He pointed to a gash on his head and Pomona and I looked at each other as Hermione gasped.

"They did that to you? But why?"

"Today's dark arts lesson has us practicing the cruciatus curse. On first years. I refused. Hogwarts has changed."

We all looked pretty shocked but Neville only grinned at us.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be grim. We're all used to it by now. And the thing is, it helps when people stand up, gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry. C'mon, we're almost there."

Soon after we crawled out of the tunnel and was stood in a room with tons of students from different years and different houses.

"Hey! Listen up, you lot!" Neville shouted. "I've brought you a surprise!"

Everyone turned around and gasped when they saw us.

"Nigel." Neville said. "Get the word out to Remus and the others that Harry's back."

Nigel nodded and ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Right then." Neville said and turned to Harry. "What's the plan?"

"Okay." Harry sighed and stepped in front of everyone. "There's something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle. It could help us defeat you-know-who."

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know."

"Where is it?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Don't know that either."

Everyone in the room looked at each other with confused glances.

"I realize it's not much to go on." Harry said.

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus said.

Harry sighed but continued talking. "I think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw. It would be small, easy to conceal, valuable. Any ideas?"

The room went quiet and I think everyone were thinking, trying to think of something that could help.

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna said.

"Oh, bloody hell. Here we go." Ron whispered under his breath.

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" Luna asked and looked around. "Hasn't anyone ever heard of it? It's quite famous."

"Yes." Cho replied. "But Luna, it's lost. For centuries now. There's not a person alive today who's seen it."

Her fellow Ravenclaw's nodded while Pomona and Ron frowned.

"Excuse me." Ron said. "But would someone tell me: what's a bloody diadem?"

"It'a kind of a crown." Cho said. "You know, like a tiara."

As she spoke, Harry frowns, possibly trying to think of where a diadem would be hidden in the castle.

"Ravenclaw's was rumored to have magical properties, to enhance the wisdom of the wearer." Cho continued.

"Harry!" A voice spoke as Ginny showed up in the door.

"Hey there." Harry replied and she ran over, hugging him.

"Six months she hadn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie First Year." Ron said. "I mean, I'm _only_ her brother."

"Got loads of those though, doesn't she?" I joked with Ron. "There's only one Harry."

"Shut up Sahara." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled lightly.

I feel bad for Ginny. I know her and Harry are only friends but Ginny obviously likes him and I know he likes Ivory.

"What is it, Ginny?" Neville asked and Ginny pulled away from Harry to look at Neville.

"Snape knows." She said. "He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."

Later that night, Pomona and I had snuck into the great hall and hid between the students as Snape walked down the aisle, looking serious and angry.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening. Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." Snape said and turned around when he reached the other end of the aisle. "I mention this in the hopes that truth will not be supplanted by rumor. For myself and a few select members of the staff this comes as little surprise. We have, for some time, considered Mr Potter's return to Hogwarts to be not only possible but inevitable. Consequently, in the past several months and under my specific direction, exhaustive defensive strategies have been employed to defeat any attempt Mr Potter might make to breach these walls. But know this. Should anyone— student or staff— attempt to aid Mr Potter, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Rest assured: So long as I am headmaster at Hogwarts, Harry Potter will never again step foot in this castle."

The Slytherin house applauded after Snape's speech, making me roll my eyes. Snape lifted a hand to depend silence before he continued his speech.

"Now then. If anyone here has knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening... I invite them to step forward now."

He watched the great hall, waiting for anyone to step forward and then footsteps could be heard before Harry walked into the great hall.

"I think I can help you out with that." He said. "It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem, headmaster."

I nudged Pomona's shoulder and nodded towards Harry and we both walked out to stand behind him as Ron and Hermione entered with Lupin, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Luna, Dean, Bill, Fleur and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"And I'm afraid it's rather extensive." Harry said. The Carrow siblings moved forwards but Snape stopped them behind him. "How dare you stand where he stood!"

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at Snape. "Tell them how it was that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who _trusted_ you... and killed him. Tell them!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and then as she pulled her wand, McGonagall pulled hers while sliding in front of Harry. A volcanic blast shot from McGonagall's wand, moving towards Snape who shielded himself, using his own wand. The rest of the staff joined McGonagall, helping with sending blasts towards Snape and suddenly, he turned into a black cloudy like thing and disappeared out of the window.

Everyone stood quietly, processing what just happened and suddenly a high pitched scream filled the room. It was a girl and she didn't stop. She screamed and she screamed and she screamed and it was heartbreaking. She sounded like she was in so much pain.

Harry moved in the direction of the screen, students moved, revealing a girl in a corner. She was sitting against the wall, her knees to her chest as she screamed while covering her ears. She looked terrified. Just them, another girl started screaming in the other end of the room.

When the screaming stopped, a voice filled the room, echoing through everyone's ears. It was Voldemort.

_"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think this wise. But this is folly. I wish you no harm. I have great respect for the students of Hogwarts. I was once one myself after all. I ask for but one thing and if granted no magical blood shall be spilt. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded."_

The whisper disappeared and everyone looked around, scared and confused. For a moment everyone were quiet until Pansy Parkinson pointed at Harry.

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

Hermione and I immediately moved in front of Harry to protect him, both staring at Pansy who lowered her finger. A moment passed before Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined us to protect him, not wanting to turn him in to Voldemort and as everyone moved over to us, Filch ran into the great hall.

"Students out of bed!" He yelled, running through the crowd. "Students in the corridors!"

"They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot." McGonagall told him and Filch's face dropped.

"Oh. Sorry, ma'am."

"Wait!" McGonagall shouted as Filch began to turn away. "As it turns out, Mr Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I'd like you to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall."

"Right away." Filch nodded. "Er, exactly where is it I'd be leading them to, ma'am."

"The dungeons would do." McGonagall said and Filch led the Slytherin house out of the great hall.

Professor McGonagall approached us, looking down at Harry. "I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?"

"Time. As much as you can give me."

"Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle."


	37. "Of course I'm here"

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you." Harry told me as we stood on the balcony in the astronomy tower, watching as everyone prepared to fight Voldemort's army.

"It's fine." I said. "I was a little upset that you didn't say anything to me when you decided to go do this. I found out through Ginny."

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I did think you'd end up choosing Malfoy if you had to make a choice but when we were in the Malfoy manor, you proved me wrong."

I hummed and ran my hand down my left arm over the spot with the words. It had scared but you could read it and that was never going to fade.

"I would make that go away on both you and Hermione if there was a spell to do so." Harry said, watching my movements. "Unfortunately there isn't."

"Yeah." I breathed. "I've looked through so many spell books and none of them say anything about making scars disappear."

I looked out at the castle again, sighing. "Do you think we stand a chance?"

"No." He said honestly. "But we'll try."

"At least you're being honest." I said. "I want this all to be over with. Is it pathetic that I want to go home?"

"No, it's not." He told me. "I'd feel the same if I had a home. The Dursley's moved during the summer and I don't know where they went."

"C'mon." I smiled. "You do have a home. The Weasley house. They're always very welcoming to all of us. I'm sure they'll let you stay there when this is over."

"Probably." He nodded and we were quiet for a moment before he continued. "You're in love with Malfoy, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I breathed. "Can't stop thinking about him. Especially now when all of this is happening. Us being on opposite teams."

"I'm in love with Ivory." He told me and I looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know." I said, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Was pretty obvious. You two were sneaking off and you were always staring at her. Then she disappeared after Dumbledore's death and I noticed you had the same kinda attitude towards her that I had towards Draco."

"I was actually quite angry with her." He said. "I didn't get why she chose to become a death eater but I do now and I want to help her just like you want to help Malfoy."

"Oh Harry." I breathed, wrapping my arm around his neck. "What is it with us and loving the Malfoys?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head at me and got interrupted when Pomona joined us on the balcony.

"It's been an interesting year for you, huh?" Harry asked and Pomona chuckled, agreeing.

"I was a student for a couple of months and then all this crap happened. I hope I can come back and finish my education when all of this is over."

"Same here. We probably all should."

"I don't know if I will." Harry admitted. "I've almost had enough of Hogwarts."

He grabbed the edges of the railing, leaning against it as he kept watching the different people getting ready.

A war was coming and we had to be prepared. McGonagall had secured the castle with a bubble that wasn't easy to break through. She had also made some of the statues come to life to guard the castle.

"I'm gonna go and see if I can help with anything." I said, patting both of their shoulders before leaving the astronomy tower.

Students were roaming the hallways, whispering and talking. Everyone were nervous and scared of what was about to happen and I understood that. It was scary, knowing that Voldemort and his army could show up any moment now.

I looked around me, seeing if anyone was looking before I snuck around the corner to walk up the stairs.

"Hey." A familiar voice said as I reached the top of the stairs. I turned around, my eyes landing on Draco at the end of the stairs. He was wearing his all black suit, looking up at me.

"Draco." I whispered, placing my hand on the railing of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Potter entered the castle." He said. "I wanted to make sure you weren't with him but I guess I was wrong."

"Of course I'm here." I said. "They're my friends and Hogwarts is my home. I can't just let Voldemort and his army ruin it and kill Harry."

"But there are other people to protect him." He said. "Let Weasley and Granger do it. Even that transfer student."

"Her name is Pomona."

"Okay. Let Pomona and the others fight." He said, moving up to the second step. "Voldemort has many more people in his army than Hogwarts has students. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Then I'll die fighting for my school." I said. "I'll be fighting for what's right."

"This is not right, Sahara."

"And you being a death eater is?"

"I came to warn you, didn't I?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I told myself that if you were here, I'd get you and leave with you."

"And what would we do?" I asked. "Voldemort would find you and kill you for trying to run and then kill me because well— I'm a friend of Harry Potter and basically Voldemort's just an evil Wizard who kills people for fun."

"Please, Sahara." Draco begged and I sighed, walking down to the step above the one he stood on which made us equal tall. "I don't want to watch you die."

I looked at him as I ran my hand into his hair. He placed his hands on top of mine, tilting his head to kiss my wrists before he grabbed my hand and pulled it out of his hair. I watched as he gently pushed up the sleeve, looking at the scars of the words that Bellatrix had carved into my skin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." He said, running his fingers over the word.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"I was there. I could've stopped her." He said, looking at my face.

"And what would've happened to you if you did?" I asked. Draco didn't say anything so he obviously knew I was right.

"Fine." He then breathed. "I need to go get my wand back from Potter. Any idea where he is?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to use any violence?" I asked. "I'm sure he'll give it back if you ask politely."

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes. "But fine. I'll try."

"Okay." I nodded. "The last time I saw him was in the astronomy tower. The spot where— you know."

"I'll go look there then." He said. "Please don't get yourself killed, okay? Stay in the background when Voldemort gets here."

I placed a hand on the back of his neck and tilted my head as I gently kissed him and he kissed me back. I didn't know if I was ever gonna see him again after this kiss.

War was coming and either I was gonna die or else Draco might get killed by someone who doesn't see him for who he really is.

Anyway, this was going to be a goodbye, no matter what was going to happen.


	38. "Are you bloody joking?"

"This is not good." I said to Neville as we stood at the end of the wooden bridge, watching Voldemort's army that had shown up at night time.

"So not good." He whispered, taking a step forward. "There's hundreds of them."

I felt my heart skip a beat when the army let out a deafening howl, raising their wands to the sky as all hundreds of them came running down towards the castle.

When they got closer, Neville and I both took a step back and I grabbed onto his hand in fear. The one who ran first in front of everything else, ran straight into the shield, falling back and the entire army stopped, looking shocked and confused at the same time.

They started using their wands to throw bombs but every single one either went back towards the crowd or went over.

I let out a breath of relief and Neville and I looked at each other, smiling.

The army suddenly tried again and one after one, they bounced back. How dumb can they be? They know it's not working but they keep trying.

"Ha." Neville mumbled and then raised his voice, pointing mockingly at the army. "Ha!"

Scabior who was apart of the army, stopped shortly, eyeing the area.

"Yeah!" Neville yelled. "You and whose army!"

Neville raised his wand in the air and fired a shot into the air.

"Woah! Easy up there!" Seamus shouted from under the bridge. We both looked down at him and Neville sighed.

"Sorry." He said and then rubbed his elbow. "Ow."

Neville turned to me, rubbing his hands together. "Where's the others?"

"Oh, uh. Ron and Hermione went down to the chamber of secrets to ruin the last Horcruxe and Harry is talking to the grey lady. I don't know about Pomona."

As I spoke, there sounded an angry howl in the distance and we both looked to see Voldemort with his wand raised to the sky. A crack of thunder left the wand, making the ground shake. The sky turned white and for a moment everything froze until an eruption sounded.

Neville and I looked up at the sky and his face was bleached white but mine probably wasn't any different. The shield started trembling and it looked like it fell down but then nothing was visible just as before when you couldn't see the shield.

"Uh oh." I mumbled and we looked at the army.

Scabior moved forwards and slowly put one foot in front of the other to test if the shield was still up and when it turned out that the shield was gone, he smiled an evil smile.

Not good...

Neville and I both started backing up slightly before we turned around and started running back to Ginny and the others who stood further down the bridge. I looked back to see the army quickly catching up with us.

"Ready?!" Ginny called as Seamus jumped up next to her.

"Are you bloody joking?!" Neville yelled before mumbling to himself. "Oh god."

"Do it Neville." I said. "You've got this."

Neville sent a shot to behind us and the bridge started falling apart, one section at a time, the army slowly falling down with them.

"Hurry up!" I called to Neville as I was in front of him by a few inches. I reached the end where Ginny, Seamus and some other people were standing and turned around to help Neville but at the same time, the section under Neville's feet feel and I let out a yelp.

"Neville!" I screamed, falling to the floor. What just happened? I breathed fast and hard as we all watched the now broken bridge. Suddenly a wand was thrown up and Ginny approached to see who it was as Neville appeared, pulling himself up. "Oh geez. You scared me."

"I'm sorry about that." He told me with a small chuckle as he fully pulled himself onto the rest of the bridge, lying on his back for a moment before standing up. "Well done, Seamus."

"Told yeh I'd bring 'er down." Seamus smirked, receiving a hug from Neville before he hugged Ginny and then me.

I looked up at him as he grinned and watched the broken bridge.

"What?" Ginny asked him.

"That was kind of exciting." He said. Seamus grinned and winked knowingly and Ginny and I sighed.

"Mad." Ginny said, facepalming.

"The both of you." I agreed, pointing between the boys. Just as we though the worse part was over, we heard thunder again and this time it was giants, heading straight for the castle.

Neville sighed, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Not good."


	39. "Give me my wand"

"Ginny! Neville! Sahara! Are you alright?" Harry asked as we met him on the big marble staircase.

"Never better!" Neville answered. "Feel like I could spit fire! Haven't seen Pomona, have you?"

"Pomona?" Harry asked.

"I'm mad for her!" Neville exclaimed, making me raise my eyebrows at him. "Think it's about time I told her, seeing as there's a pretty good chance we'll both be dead by dawn!"

We watched as he dashed off on his way to find Pomona.

"I need to go find someone too." Ginny said before running off as well.

"Come on." Harry told me, nodding in a direction and together we ran through the castle to the room of requirement.

As we ran through the room, looking for the diadem, Harry suddenly stopped, placing a few fingers against the scar.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He simply said and shook it off. He walked to a pile of stuff and pushed away a pile of spell books and underneath them was a dusty canister that he also pushed aside. Underneath that was a stone bust and when Harry opened it, it revealed Ravenclaw's diadem.

"Well, well, what brings you here, Potter." Draco's voice sounded and we both looked up to see Draco, Blaise and Goyle.

Draco noticed me for the first time here and his eyes softened a bit.

"I could ask you the same." Harry said.

"I virtually lived here last year. Remember?"

"I remember." Harry nodded and looked at me. He handed me the crown and I put it into the bag I had over my shoulder.

"You have something of mine." Draco said and I sighed, realizing he wasn't doing what I asked him to. I placed myself beside Harry, crossing my arms as I looked at Draco. "I'd like it back."

"What's wrong with the one you have now?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the wand in his hand.

"It's my mother's." Draco said, studying it. "It's very powerful, but it's not the same. It doesn't... understand me. Know what I mean?"

Draco looked up, his eyes landing on Harry again. Ron appeared behind Draco who hadn't noticed and I noticed that Harry reached for his wand.

"Easy." Draco said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Harry asked. "Bellatrix. You knew it was me. But you didn't say anything."

"Give me my wand." Draco demanded, ignoring him.

"No." Harry said, causing me to look at him. If he refused to give Draco his wand, trouble would start and there was enough trouble at Hogwarts right now. "I don't think so."

Harry pulled out Draco's wand, studying it in his hands. "Besides, it's allegiance to me now. If you want it, you'll have to win it back. Perhaps even kill me."

Harry looked up and he and Draco locked eyes while Goyle stepped closer to Draco. "C'mon, Draco. Don't be a prat. Just do it."

Hermione showed up next to me, her wand pointed at Draco and a light shot from it, making the wand in Draco's hand shoot across the room.

Goyle then immediately stepped forwards, pointing the wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!"

My eyes widened as the words left his mouth and it felt like slow motion when I saw the green light erupt from the wand and make its way towards Hermione. I quickly pushed Hermione out of the way, causing us to fall into a pile of junk and we both fell to the ground. At least we weren't killed by that spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, disarming Goyle. I got to my feet, looking at the boy and now I was pissed.

"You ugly little rat!" I yelled, stomping towards him. I clenched my fist and it came in contact with his jaw, making him stumble back.

"Sahara." Draco started but stopped as soon as I turned towards him.

"And you!" I yelled. "You promised me you'd ask him politely for your wand and here you are with your little friends where one of them attempt to murder my friend!"

"I didn't know he was gonna do that." He said, lowering his voice and suddenly Ron was running towards Goyle who shrieked and ran the other way, trying to escape.

"This is for my girlfriend you big—"

I didn't hear the rest of the sentence because they got further and further away.

"Harry, give me his wand." I said, walking back to Harry. He watched me for a moment but then sighed and passed it over to me. I turned back to Draco and he held out his hand but instead of giving him his wand, I broke it into two pieces.

"What—" Draco muttered, sighing as I laid the two pieces in his palm. "Thanks."

"You're very much welcome." I said, sending him a sarcastic smile.

"Run!" Ron screamed as he came running back. "Goyle's set the bloody place on fire!"

We immediately all started running, following Ron.

"Split up!" Harry yelled and we did but ended on the same place. Draco, Goyle and Blaise weren't here and I couldn't see them. I was worried for Draco but right now I had to also worry about myself.

"Do we climb?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Harry spoke. "It'll just follow us. Here! Take one!"

We looked at him as he grabbed a few broomsticks, handing one to Hermione, one to me and then grabbed two more for him and Ron. We all got on our brooms and shot into the air, looking for the exit as we saw Draco, Blaise and Goyle climb a pile of junk.

Goyle grabbed a chair, causing him to fall down and get eaten by the flames.

"Serves him right." Ron spoke.

"C'mon!" Hermione shouted. "This way!"

Harry and I looked at each other and then stopped in the air, making Ron and Hermione stop as well.

"Wait!" Harry said. "What about Malfoy and Blaise?"

"He's joking, right?" Ron asked Hermione but Harry and I were already on our way to rescue them.

Harry got Blaise onto his broom and I helped Draco before we all flew out of the room and landed when we were safe after Ron had shouted something about killing Harry if we died for Draco and Blaise.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "That was scary!"

"If you're a wuss." Draco muttered and Ron stepped forwards to jump him but was stopped by Harry while I stopped Draco who was about to jump Ron as well.

"Don't you even dare." I told Draco, pointing a finger at him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the background?" He asked. "I saw you on that bridge. You were basically leading the whole thing with that Longbottom kid."

"And didn't I tell you to _ask_ for your wand back, not use any force?"

"I didn't use any force."

"You were threatening him and that's basically the same thing!" I yelled.

"Well, it's not like I have a wand now."

"You deserved that one." I told him. "Honestly, Draco. You've told me you want to be better so maybe you should start with not threatening or having your friend almost kill Hermione."


	40. "You have your mothers eyes"

Later that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I ran to the boat house while trying not to be caught by Voldemort who we knew were inside. Pomona wasn't here with us. We hadn't seen her for a while and we were all quite worried but we also needed to concentrate on killing Voldemort.

"Is that Snape?" Harry asked when we saw someone else inside of the boat house. He gestured for us to hide so we did and listened as Voldemort spoke.

"Why doesn't it work for me?" Voldemort asked.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord. In the last few hours alone—"

"No!" Voldemort yelled. "I _am extraordinary!_ But the wand resists me!"

"There is no wand more powerful." Snape said. "Ollivander himself said it. Tonight, when the boy comes to you, it will not fail you, I am sure. It answers to you and you only."

"Does it?" Voldemort asked and held up the wand while he stared at Snape.

"My Lord?"

"The wand. Does it truly answer to me?"

Snape said nothing. For a moment him and Voldemort stood still, looking at each other.

"You're a clever man, Severus." Voldemort the spoke. "Surely you must know."

Snape remained silent, staring down at the floor.

"Where Severus? Where does its loyalty lie?"

"With you, of course, my lord."

"The elder wand cannot serve me properly, Severus." Voldemort told him. "Because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. Ollivander was quite explicit about that. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the elder wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord—"

"You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus." Voldemort said. "But only I can live forever."

Voldemort turned to his snake and then looked at Snape again.

"Kill."

The snake attacked Snape and I gasped, causing Ron to press a hand over my mouth so Voldemort wouldn't hear me.

Snape had fallen against the wall where we were hiding and we could see his shadow and the snake as it repeatedly attacked.

"Nagini, come." Voldemort said and disappeared with the snake. Harry was quick to get up and led the way into the boat house, hurrying to Snape's side as he was barely alive but alive.

Harry pressed a hand against the wound on Snape's neck as Snape had a hard time breathing and the tears rolled down his cheeks, probably crying from knowing he was about to die.

"Take them." Snape said, gesturing towards his tears. "Take them!"

When Harry didn't respond, Snape grabbed him by the collar. _"Please."_

"Give me something!" Harry shouted at us. "Quickly! A flask! Anything!"

Hermione grabbed a flask that she found and handed it to Harry who pressed it to Snape's cheek, letting the tears fall into it.

"They are the same." Snape whispered to Harry. "You have your mother's eyes."

Then his face went black. He was gone.

"He's gone. The snake's too." Ron said who had run after Voldemort. As he spoke, a thunder sounded and then Voldemort's voice was heard, echoing through the air again.

_"You have fought valiantly... but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."_

The voice disappeared and I placed a hand over my mouth, silently crying.

"Never!" Ron yelled as if Voldemort could hear him. "Do you hear me! Never!"

Hermione placed her hand on the nape of his neck while glancing over at Harry and Harry was staring at Snape's lifeless body.

"We need to get back to the castle." Harry said, looking at me before looking over at Ron and Hermione. "Now."


	41. "No one came"

As we entered the great hall, the air was thick and sad. People were lying dead on blankets all over the room and other injured people were sitting down, getting treated.

A few feet away from us was the Weasley family, all surrounding a very recognizable person and I felt my heart drop.

Fred.

He was lying all lifeless on a blanket, George by his side and the whole Weasley family were crying, telling me that Fred was dead.

Hermione hugged Ginny who cried into her shoulder and as Ron approached, he broke down crying as well, receiving a hug from George.

I watched as George and Ron then got down on the floor and Ron hugged Fred's dead body. I was now crying too as I slowly approached the family as well.

"I'm so sorry Molly." I said to Ron's mother who looked at me and I then comforted her by hugging her.

Hours later we were still sitting around Fred. This was so weird. I couldn't understand that he was dead. Fred Weasley was dead. Got murdered.

Harry wasn't here. He left earlier when we found out about Fred but we weren't exactly worried since we needed to be with the Weasley family. It wasn't until now that we worried a bit.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. "You don't think he—"

Ron and Hermione quickly got to their feet and I followed them out of the great hall and onto the marble staircase where Harry was on his way up.

"Where've you been?" I asked.

"We thought you'd gone to the forest. We thought you might be—"

"I'm going there now." Harry cut Ron off.

"Are you mad!" Ron yelled. "No!"

"It's... meant to be." Harry sighed.

"Rubbish!" Ron yelled. "You can't just give yourself up to him!"

Hermione squeezed Ron's arm and then looked at Harry. "What is it, Harry? What is it you know?"

"There's a reason I can... hear them— the Horcruxes."

Hermione began to shake her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"I think I've known for a while." Harry said, touching his own chest. "I think you've known too."

"I'll go with you." I spoke. "I'll—"

"Kill the snake." Harry cut me off. "Kill the snake and then it'll just be him. Then it will be over."

We watched in silence as Harry turned around, leaving us. We saw every footstep and then he was gone.

"Where is he!" I heard Ivory as she came running down the stairs. "Where's Harry?!"

We all looked at her, kinda in shock that she was here but didn't question it.

"He went to the forest." I said.

"What? No! He can't! He's gonna kill him!"

"Maybe not." Hermione said. "Maybe he'll survive."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "He's already survived once."

Later the same night, we were in the great hall again, just sitting. Neville and Oliver Wood was entering the hall, carrying the body of a small boy.

_Nigel_

"I'll take him from here." Oliver told Neville before carrying Nigel to a free blanket.

Everything was a mess. I was tired and I had cried so much that there was no more tears left.

Even later the same night, I walked out on the Hogwarts grounds, looking for any dead bodies or survivors when I came across a young girl, sitting with her knees to her chest, crying and shaking like crazy.

"Hey." I said with a soft smile, wrapping the blanket I brought, around her. "It's all right. We're going to get you inside."

The girl wasn't more than maybe twelve years old and seeing her like this broke my heart. She had a blue tie around her neck, showing that she was a Ravenclaw.

"I kept calling." Her soft and fragile voice said. "No one came."

"Don't worry." I smiled. "I won't leave you. I promise."

I stroke the sobbing girls hair, comforting her a little before I guided her up and into the great hall where she would be checked on.

As I handed her over to Oliver Wood who promised to take care of her, I heard something outside and decided to check on it. Neville was standing with the sorting hat, Ginny and Pomona next to him and they stared at the viaduct bridge where Voldemort, his army and Hagrid were walking. There were robes around Hagrid's neck and two people were holding him like a dog on a leash.

He was carrying something, Hagrid. I walked over to stand at the top of the stairs, watching the army approach as students and teachers came outside to watch as well. Then I noticed Draco walk up by my side, watching the scene as well without either of us saying a word.

It felt like my heart stopped when I saw who Hagrid was carrying. It was...

_Harry_


	42. "Someone has to do the washing"

Voldemort and his army walked through the opening to the Hogwarts grounds, smiling like a child on Christmas Eve.

"Harry Potter is... dead!" He shouted and I heard Ivory break into a heartbreaking scream as she ran forwards but got held back by Mr Weasley.

I clamped a hand over my mouth, crying silently and I felt Draco get a little emotional as well next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his lips trembling as he watched the scene in front of us.

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled. "Stupid girl. You cry for that?"

Voldemort stated at Ivory as he gestured towards the lifeless body in Hagrid's arms.

"Tell me. These last few hours— as you collected the dead and tended your wounded— was he by your side?" Voldemort asked and shortly after nodded as if the silence was answer enough. "While your hands ran dark with the blood of mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters, his were clasped in prayer— but it's a prayer for one and one only. While you battled courageously, until you could no longer will yourself to stand, he had long since fallen to his knees. While you cursed me until your voice grew ragged, he begged me for mercy in a voice as meek as a child's."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ivory again. "So do not cry for _that._ He's not worthy of your years. And do not despair of his betrayal. You were never in his heart. Not for one single solitary beat."

"Liar!" Ron screamed.

Voldemort flicked his wand and Ron fell to his knees in pain.

"Did you not hear me?!" He roared. "Harry Potter is dead! From this day forward, you put your faith in me or suffer the consequences. Harry Potter is dead!"

Nagini hissed madly at Voldemort who looked pretty mad himself, staring at students, teachers and family and friends.

"Now is the time to declare yourself."

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy spoke, holding out his hand towards Draco whom I looked up at. Tears were in his eyes and his lip were trembling even harder while he narrowed his eyes, hesitating. "Draco, don't be stupid—"

"Come, Draco." Narcissa said. Her tone was quiet but absolute and I knew how much Draco was struggling right now.

"He saved your life." Ron told Draco when he took a step forward. I held out my hand, grabbing his arm.

"You don't have to do this." I said, causing him to look at me. "Draco."

"You don't know what it's like." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I have no choice."

"Yes you do." I said. "Stay. You don't have to go back to that life. Stay here with me."

I reached down and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers and he stepped back next to me, looking at his parents with his jaw clenched.

"Draco." Lucius said, raising his voice.

"No." Draco said firmly.

"No?" Voldemort then spoke. "You're betraying me for that _girl?_ Betraying your family."

Draco stayed silent and squeezed his hand, letting him know I was here.

Then Neville stepped forward and Voldemort along with his army laughed. The only ones that didn't laugh was Lucius and Narcissa.

"Well, I must say, I'd hoped for better." Voldemort said, making the army laugh even harder. "Is this truly the best, Hogwarts has to order?"

I saw Bellatrix laugh in satisfaction and Voldemort stepped towards Neville as Ivory walked up on the other side of Draco, taking his other hand.

"Who might you be, young man?" Voldemort asked Neville.

"N-Neville Longbottom." Neville said and the army laughed once again.

"Well, welcome, Neville. I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"Someone has to do the washing." Bellatrix joked, making the army burst out laughing again.

"Now, now Bellatrix." Voldemort said, raising his hand to quiet her down. "Let's not underestimate our young friend. By stepping forward, he lives to see another day."

"I'd like to say something!" Neville exclaimed and Voldemort looked at him, waiting.

"Very well, Neville. I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville said, looking around at everyone.

"Stand down Neville!" Seamus yelled in anger.

"People die every day!" Neville continued. "Friends. Family. Yes, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us here."

Neville tapped his heart before continuing his speech.

"And so is Fred and Remus and Tonks and... all of them. They didn't die in vain." Neville said and turned to Bellatrix, then the other death eaters. "But you will! And you and you and you will! And so will you. Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. All of us!"

Neville stepped back and reached into the sorting hat, pulling out the sword of Gryffindor. "This isn't over!"

Then Harry suddenly rolled out of Hagrid's arms, getting to his feet and I felt Draco grab my wand before running towards Harry.

"Potter!"

Harry turned and caught the wand that Draco threw to him.

"Well done, Malfoy!" I heard Ron praise before he mumbled something to himself.

I couldn't help but smile. Harry was alive and Draco helped him get a wand. Harry immediately fired towards Voldemort's snake but Voldemort blocked the spell and looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Confringo!" Harry shouted, another spell shooting towards the snake and Voldemort in anger tried to cast a curse on Harry. First Harry avoided it but then he fell back into a cloister.

"Sahara!" Ron called and I looked at him as he threw me an extra wand.

"Thank you!" I told him, getting prepared as the army started approaching us.


	43. "He's only unconscious"

"The snake! We have to kill the snake!" Harry shouted but I was too busy fighting one of the death eaters to focus on the snake.

He was fast and kept shooting spells at me that I kept shielding, making me a bit stressed but when you try to not die, you suddenly gain some more powers and that's what I was experiencing at this very moment.

"Sahara! Look out!" Neville yelled just as I saw someone creep up to cast a spell. I ducked and the spell hit the one that had been attacking me this whole time, killing him. I turned around to the new attacker, throwing a spell at him but he shielded it and then shot one towards me that I also shielded.

"Thanks Neville!" I shouted between shielding myself and attacking the man. Then another person joined in and I now had to shield myself from two people. "This doesn't seem fair? Does it? Two against one."

They both grinned at me, evil showing on their faces and I quickly ran around a corner to get a break. When I looked around the corner, they both attacked and I hid again, letting out a breath.

"Need some help?" Draco asked as he ran over and I gave him a small nod as we both jumped out in front of the guys, attacking them and shielding ourselves.

"You're a traitor, Malfoy." One of them said.

"You're a death eater." The other one said. "You have the dark mark. No matter what that's something you can't run from."

"I can try." Draco said as Ivory came up from the back of the two death eaters, killing them with one spell.

I let out a breath I had been holding, closing my eyes for a minute.

"Thank you, Ivory." I said and I felt Draco take my face in his, looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes, looking at him and smiled lightly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired."

"So am I." He whispered. "But we've got to finish this."

"I totally adore this little romantic moment but we have to get going!" Ivory interrupted before we all ran into the great hall.

Bellatrix was about to attack Ginny when Molly stepped in, pointing her wand.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" She yelled.

"Come on, granny, give us your best." Bellatrix laughed and Molly fired a whole lot of spells, causing Bellatrix's smile to fade but fired back at Molly and she successfully avoided it.

George, Bill and Arthur came to Molly's rescue but she stepped in front of them with a pretty scary smile on her face. "Back off, boys! She's mine."

Molly glared at Bellatrix who had her smile of amusement on again.

"You will never touch my children again!" Molly yelled, shooting a curse towards Bellatrix who shielded herself.

"Be thankful we only took one." Bellatrix said and then glanced at George. "It's not like you don't have a spare."

As she laughed, Molly shot another curse towards her which hit her and made her freeze before she exploded into a million black pieces, disappearing into thin air.

Bellatrix was dead. Finally. Molly turned and saw me, sending a smile and I smiled back, nodding at her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I heard Draco growl before he shot a curse next to me. I looked at him and then saw his own father on the floor.

"Draco." I gasped. "Did you—"

"He's only unconscious." He told me. "But if he ever tries to curse you again, he's going to be dead."

I looked around the room, seeing everyone fight death eaters. Everything was so crazy to watch. I had never expected this to be happening at Hogwarts.

Then I saw my brother Emory run into the great hall, shooting a spell at a death eater that was about to kill Hermione.

I smiled at the thought of my brother being here and helping with the fight. I hadn't seen him earlier but he must've been there when Draco stood up to his parents 'cause otherwise he would've killed Draco for standing next to me.

"Where's Ivory?" I asked Draco, looking around as I couldn't see her.

"I don't know." He breathed. "But if we stay here for too long, we'll die."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back out and down the marble staircase, then outside where Harry had rolled out of Hagrid's arms.

Harry and Voldemort were standing face to face and Ron and Hermione came running past us with Nagini following them.

I pointed the wand at the snake at the same time as Draco. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione as the snake raised up, ready to strike. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and Voldemort grabbed the elder wand, making me turn and point my wand at him instead.

Voldemort flicked his wand at me and I waited to get killed but instead it hit Draco and I noticed when he flew across the air, landing on the ground, a gasp leaving his lungs.

"Draco!" I screamed, throwing the wand before running over to him. He was staring up at the sky, having a hard time catching his breath. "Hey, it's okay. It's fine. You're okay."

I ran my hand up his chest to his neck, looking at his face. He wasn't dead which meant Voldemort hadn't used the unforgivable curse on him. He had just thrown him across the air so he was going to be okay.

I looked up as I saw Neville cut the snake in half, using the sword of Gryffindor, just in time before the snake had attacked Ron and Hermione.

Voldemort let out a scream of pain and turned to fire agains Harry but as he used the killing curse, Harry used _'Expelliarmus',_ making the elder wand fly to his own hand and the killing curse shot at Voldemort.

What the...

I watched as Voldemort dropped to his knees, his eyes on Harry as his body started dissolving into the air.

Soon he was gone and everything was over. I looked back down at Draco. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing.

"It's over." I whispered to him. "It's all over."


	44. "Where is Ivory?"

"Are you okay?" Emory asked as he slid down the wall next to me, patting my knee. "How's Draco doing?"

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey is healing him right now. I'm not allowed to see him yet."

"I'm sure he's okay." He tried to assure me. "Everything is over now. Voldemort is dead so the wizarding world can go back to normal."

"That's the only exciting think that came out of all of this." I said, watching the sky through the ruined ceiling. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. "Does mum and dad know this happened?"

"I have no idea." He said. "But the news arrived in Romania so I'd think they're aware. Probably on their way right now."

I hummed and rested my head on his shoulder and he gently patted my cheek.

"You've spent the entire year traveling in order to kill Voldemort." Emory stated. "You're much braver than any of us Sterlings."

"I wouldn't say that." I sighed. "I'm not brave at all."

"Hey, why do you keep scratching your arm like that?" Emory said and I looked at my arm. I hadn't even noticed I had been scratching it. "Have you got a rash or something?"

"It's not exactly a rash." I said. "It's nothing."

"Nothing you say? Let me see."

"No." I said, straightening up while crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're gonna show me your arm unless you have something to hide." He said and in the end I sighed, pushing up my sleeve to show Emory the carved-in words. "What is this? Who did that?"

"We were caught in the forest and brought to the Malfoy manor. Or my friends were, I escaped but showed up there anyway to save them. Anyway, I was caught and as Bellatrix sat on me, she carved it into me with her dagger."

"Sahara—"

"But it's fine." I said. "Bellatrix is dead. She can't torture anyone anymore."

"Sahara!" Harry called as he walked down up the broken stairs. "I've got your wand."

He threw it to me and I caught it, nodding at him. "Thank you."

"Sure. Meet us on the viaduct when you've seen Malfoy." He said before making his way down the stairs.

"Sahara." Emory spoke to get my attention. "I can't believe this happened. You kids were out there on your own, fighting something as big and dangerous. This is torture."

He motioned towards the words on my arm and I pulled my arm away.

"She's _dead,_ Emory. It's fine."

"It's not fine just because she's dead!" He shouted. "And you shouldn't have been out there on your own. Give me names and I'll hunt down every single person that was present at that time."

"Most of them died." I told him as the door to the hospital wing opened. Madam Pomfrey walked out, smiling at me with her hands folded in front of her.

"You can see him now."

I quickly got up from the floor, glancing at my brother before entering the room. It was filled with beds with wounded people in them but my eyes landed on Draco who laid in a bed. His eyes were shut and he was all cleaned up, his hair brushed. He looked perfect.

"Hey you." I whispered and sat down on the chair next to the bed. I ran my hand into his hair and he turned his head, opening his eyes to look at me.

"Hi." He said. His voice was hoarse and fragile but he was smiling weakly at me, making my heart melt.

"We did it." I said. "We killed Voldemort."

"We did?"

"Well, Harry did but you know what that means, right? You and Ivory are free."

He closed his eyes for a moment, humming lightly as he looked like he was enjoying me repeatedly running my hand through his hair.

"Where _is_ Ivory?" He asked, opening his eyes again, moving his head around to try and see if she was here.

"She's helping out with feeding everyone." I said. "I think she's trying to make up for joining the death eaters."

Draco's face fell and he sighed as he pulled himself up to sit, making a face.

"I'm gonna go to Azkaban." He said. "Both Ivory and I. Azkaban."

"I don't think you will." I said. "You weren't a death eater by choice. You were forced into it."

"Ivory wasn't." He said. "She chose to join to take care of me but she still chose it."

"Draco." I sighed. "You shouldn't worry about that right now. You need to rest."

"I don't need to rest." He told me. "I need to find my sister."

"I'll find her for you." I assured him as I stood up. "Okay? Just stay in bed, rest. I'll come back with her when I find her."

Draco nodded lightly and grabbed my hand when I was about to walk towards the door. I looked at him and he pulled me down, kissing me. I smiled against his lips, running my hand to the back of his neck.

"I'll be back later." I whispered to him, pulling out of the kiss after a moment. "I promise."


	45. "He's a good person"

"Not exactly leaving the place better than we found it, are we?" Ron asked as we walked on the broken viaduct bridge.

"Can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs." Hermione said. Ron gave her a look, making her shrug. "Something my mum used to say."

"Why didn't it work for him?" I asked Harry who held the elder wand. "The elder wand."

"Because it answers to another." He told me. "When he killed Snape, he thought the wand would become his. But the thing is... it never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower. From that moment on, the wand answered to him. Until the other night... when I disarmed Draco."

My stomach twisted at the thought of Draco haven been the rightful owner of the elder wand. Voldemort killed Snape because he thought it was his so if he knew it had belonged to Draco, he would be the one who's dead and not Snape.

"But that means—" Pomona said and Harry nodded.

"It answers to me."

I stared at the wand in Harry's hand as he sighed.

"What do you reckon we should do with it?" Ron asked.

" _We?"_ Ivory questioned.

"I'm just saying. That's the elder wand! It's the most powerful bloody wand in the world! With that, we could, we could—"

Hermione raised her hand to shut him up while her eyes were focused on Harry who were staring at the wand. She then nodded as she seemed to understand something about Harry's face.

Harry grabbed both ends of the wand and then it snapped in half, making me part my lips to say something but nothing came out. Harry turned around and threw the two pieces over the edge of the viaduct.

"Well, it wasn't boring, was it?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

I let out a breath, realizing it was all over and then turned towards Ivory.

"C'mon. Draco wants to see you in the hospital wing." I said. "It's important."

I led the way back into the castle and up to the hospital wing. Draco and Ivory got to talk about everything and she got to calm him down a bit about the whole Azkaban thing.

A few days later, he was healed and feeling better. He was also allowed out of bed so he was now sitting with me on the marble staircase.

"I don't believe I've thanked you." Draco said, looking at me as he gently nudged me with his shoulder.

"For what?"

"What do you think?" He chuckled. "For saving my life first of all and for not giving up on me."

I smiled, grabbing his hand as I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him rest his on top of mine as he intertwined our fingers.

"What are you gonna do now?" I asked. "I'm gonna assume you aren't going back to the Malfoy manor to live with your parents."

"I don't know what to do, actually." He said. "Pretty sure my father wouldn't allow me back even if I wanted to. I basically attacked him."

"I'm sure you can stay with my family." I said.

"Oh, I don't want to barge into your family life and—"

"Oh c'mon." I said, looking at him. "Let me talk to my parents about it. They're down in the great hall. Just wait here, yeah?"

I got up and felt my hand leave his as I made my way down the staircase and continued into the great hall.

My parents plus Ember arrived after the war ending. They were extremely worried and kept babying me which is understandable.

"Mum, dad." I said as I approached them by one of the tables that were pushed to the wall.

"Hi sweetie." Mum said and rubbed my back as I placed my arm around her neck. "Where'd you go?"

"I was sitting with Draco on the staircase." I said. "We were just chatting."

"You really do like that boy, don't you?" Dad asked and I nodded with a small smile on my lips.

"I really do." I confirmed. "He uh— he saved me during the war. His father was trying to curse me and he saved me by blasting him unconscious."

"Really?" Dad asked. "Maybe he's not a bad guy after all."

"He's definitely not a bad guy." I said. "And I was wondering— he has no home, no family to go home to."

"So you were wondering if he could stay with us?" Mum asked and I nodded, biting my lip.

"Yeah. He's a good person and I know he has done bad things but he's just in need of someone to love him. He's never had a loving family and I've already seen so much good in him when he knew I was there."

"He did go against his own parents just because she held his hand." Emory said. "That shows something."

"Exactly." I said. "He needs to know someone cares."

"You're not gonna ask for you two to share a room, right?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow and I quickly shook my head.

"No. I thought he could have the share bedroom across the hallway from me."

"Okay." Dad said and mum nodded in agreement. "Draco can live with us."

I shrieked and hugged both mum and dad before running out of the great hall and up the stairs. Draco who was looking down at the ground, looking up when he saw me and I stopped, watching him watch me with a curious glance.

"They said yes."


	46. "It haunts me"

It turned out that my father and Draco got along pretty well actually. Draco was a much brighter person now that he didn't have that bad influence from his father. He had thanked my parents a lot of times for letting him live with us and I obviously couldn't be happier.

I guess Harry and Ivory were kinda a thing now since she went to live with him as he lived with the Weasleys. Pomona's got someone as well. Her and Neville were in love apparently and Pomona lived with her parents while Neville stayed with his grandmother. They stayed in touch through through letters.

Hermione and Ron had officially confessed all the feelings they had about each other. Hermione went to live with the Weasley's as well since she couldn't go back home. She had to erase her parents memories in order to keep them safe and that meant they didn't remember her and that's a charm you can't undo.

I was planning on going back to Hogwarts after the summer to actually have a seventh year so I could graduate and I knew Draco was doing the same thing and also Hermione.

I was happy that Draco was allowed back. Professor McGonagall had become the new headmistress and since Draco wasn't sent to Azkaban because he was forced into Voldemort's army, McGonagall didn't see a problem with letting him back in. Ivory wasn't going to Azkaban either because she did it to protect Draco so she was coming back to Hogwarts too and the same with Pomona.

One negative think was that ever since we came back home, I had been having nightmares of everything that happened. When we were running from the death eaters and hiding, I didn't have time to think it all through but now that I could relax, I couldn't stop seeing Bellatrix in my dreams. Seeing her carve into my arm and that would make me wake up every night, shaking and really cold.

The same thing happened this night and as usual when it happened, I'd sneak across the hallway to Draco's room where he'd lie half asleep, knowing I'd come during the night.

This night when I opened the door to his room and closed it behind me, he scooted towards the wall, lifting up the duvet and as usual, I climbed into bed, my back facing him. He put the duvet back down, wrapping an arm around me and he hid his face in my neck.

"When're you gonna tell me about those dreams." He whispered.

"I don't know." I muttered, closing my eyes and I felt Draco's hand sneak under the duvet to warm me up by gently rubbing my leg.

"You're absolutely freezing." He said. "And shaking. Worse than the other nights."

I turned around onto my back, staring up at the ceiling as Draco watched my side profile.

"It was like I could feel the actual pain." I said, looking at my arm. "It's like having flashbacks and I get those two. I can hear her laugh mixed with my scream and I remember the pain of her cutting my arm."

"That's what your nightmares are about?" He asked, drawing circles on my hand as I turned my head and looked at him.

"It haunts me." I told him, a year escaping from the corner of my eye. Draco was quick to wipe it away while he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You're safe." He whispered. "Bellatrix is dead. She can never hurt you again."

I closed my eyes as I cuddled up to him, enjoying the warmth from his body that helped heating me off.

I don't know why but my body has a weird reaction to nightmares. Most people sweat but I'm opposite, I freeze.

"And I can promise you that we will both be very happy. No more Bellatrix, no more Voldemort. Now it's just us and our future."


	47. Epilogue

***19 years later***

"Bag." I said, lifting it onto my daughter's shoulder. "And wand. You _do_ have your wand, right?"

"Yes, _mum."_ She rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Draco said, pointing a finger at her. "Don't roll eyes at your mum. She's only trying to make sure you don't forget anything."

"Sorry." Hannah said and Draco smiled lightly at her, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"And you need to stop worrying." He told me. "She's a big girl now. She's going to be fine."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Yeah you're right."

"I'm gonna go now." My oldest son Sam said as he came back from saying hi to some friends.

"Not before you say a proper goodbye." Draco said, making him sigh but he still turned around and walked over to us. Dad pulled him in for a hug, messing up his hair which made him groan in annoyance.

"Sam, can you please make sure your sister gets to the castle safely?" I asked my son as I hugged him.

"And how am I supposed to do that? I'm in third year, meaning I'll be going with the carriage while she'll go over the lake in a boat."

I opened my mouth to reply when I saw Neville and Pomona walk towards us with their kid's luggage.

"Daddy, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?" My youngest daughter Dawn asked, tucking at Draco's shirt.

"Come here little pumpkin." He said and lifted her up on his arm. "We've talked about this. When you turn eleven, you get _your_ letter."

"Hi guys!" Pomona said when they reached us. She pulled me in for a hug before hugging Draco and at the same time, I got to hug Neville as well.

Neville and Pomona got married three years after graduating from Hogwarts. He proposed on the beach when the sun went down and we were all invited to the wedding. They had their first child a year into marriage and that would be Jeremiah Longbottom. He's fifteen years old and he's just about to start his fifth year on Hogwarts but according to him not being with his parents, he's probably already on the Hogwarts express.

Then they have Dalbert who's starting Hogwarts today and lastly they have the nine-year-old twins Mabel and Blanche.

Neville and Draco didn't hug. They just shook hands. They might not be enemies anymore but they aren't friends either. They're just civil. I think Draco still scares Neville a bit actually.

"Can I go now?" Sam asked me and I sighed before nodding at him. "You can go. You have all your things, right?"

"Yes." He said before he ran towards the train and got on board.

"That boy." I sighed, shaking my head. "He had no interest in making sure his sister got their safely."

"Sounds like your own brothers." Draco commented and I nodded in confirmation.

"Well, don't worry about that." Neville smiled. "I took a job at Hogwarts so I'll be on the express. I'll make sure Hannah gets there safely."

"Thank you Neville." I smiled, looking down at Hannah and running my hand over her head.

"You took a job?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Neville replied. "I am the Herbology professor."

"Couldn't be more proud of him." Pomona smiled and the train whistled, telling us that the train would leave soon.

"We should hurry." Neville said and I nodded in agreement.

"Right. Hannah, you have everything. Now you just need to enjoy your time at Hogwarts 'cause before you know it, I'll be over." I said, giving her a hug before she hugged Draco as well.

Neville led her and his own son on the train after saying goodbye to Pomona and their twins. We stood on the platform, waving goodbye and my six-year-old daughter who sat on Draco's arm, waved goodbye also, looking adorable while doing so.

"Growing up so quickly." I sighed and Draco chuckled, laying an arm around me as we watched the train drive away.

Nineteen years. That's how many years since Voldemort died. But it's been eighteen years since we officially graduated and the same summer after we graduated, Draco and I got married and then spent a few years traveling the world, enjoying marriage before I got pregnant and had our eldest son Sam thirteen years ago. Then we had Hannah eleven years ago and Dawn six years ago. We bought a cozy cottage up in North England where we live and now everything is gonna be different. We have two kids at Hogwarts and one at home.

Ivory and Harry ended up getting married. They married at nineteen so that's the same year that we graduated as well. They had their first kid Fayre Anna Potter sixteen years ago, their son Elijah Draco Potter twelve years ago, Atticus Sirius Potter eleven years ago and Calliope Rain Potter five years ago.

Since Draco and Ivory are siblings, Draco and I are the uncle and aunt of Ivory's children while Ivory and Harry are the aunt and uncle of our children. It's quite iconic when you think back to all the years Draco spent bullying Harry and now they're family.

Ron and Hermione also married each other the year of graduation and had two children. Rose Granger-Weasley was born thirteen years ago and the younger one Hugo Granger-Weasley was born eleven years ago.

I find it funny that we all managed to have kids about eleven years ago. It makes it fun for them all. They get to go to Hogwarts at the exact same time and possibly get closer than they already are.

"Five years." Draco said. "Then it's Dawn's turn."

"Don't remind me." I said, placing my hand on his chest, while looking at Dawn.

"C'mon, remember our times at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Apart from you joining the evil side and me trying to fight to get you back? Is that supposed to make me calm down?"

"You have a point." He laughed, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling at him before he pressed another kiss to my lips.

"I love you too— _Sterling."_


End file.
